


Home

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adulting is hard, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But all problems feel more bearable with lovely dearies with you, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of flowers and nature, M/M, Magic, Minor Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Non-conventional fairy lore, Past Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Reunions, Slice of Life, Summer Romance, Working life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: A maze full of mysteries and flowers - that's how Minseok remembers the garden in their backyard.Years later, when he visits it again, he realizes that perhaps there's more to it than just wild nature...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	1. Fantasy and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Blossom: 92  
> Author's Note: This is a fic inspired by novel series by Aprilynne Pike titled Wings. I really love the novels (you should check it out!) The world-building and lore about fairies are amazing and unusual, I can't help but imagine EXO members in it. 
> 
> To the prompter, this prompt called me strongly so I adopted it. I hope you don't mind the direction I brought it to and hope you like the fic :) sorry I ended up projecting a lot of myself here 😅
> 
> Thank you to my beloved friends for being my beta and emotional support, I love you ♥ Also thank you to the mods for being so warm and accommodating ♥ 
> 
> Please note that some of the characters' ages are not the same as canon.
> 
> Happy reading!!~~

To the others' eyes, this house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a storage room may look like any other houses along the road. It's simple, painted white, not refurbished, with no embellishment whatsoever, except for the small decoration that hangs on the terrace and tinkles whenever the wind blows.

But to Minseok, it's a special place. Although he may not have been here for several years due to his school and work, it was where he stayed and grew up. It's a place filled with memories.

The porch reminds him of his Grandpa and Grandma, whom he has been living with for as long as he can remember. They would sit on two chairs side by side, chatting in the evening after dinner, watching as the sun slowly dissolved, painting the sky with hues of purple and orange. And Minseok would be there too, playing with his toys or just watching the scene fondly.

The kitchen reminds Minseok of his Grandma and her amazing cooking skills. She has always been preparing food for the three of them, and Grandma has taught him some of her secret recipes. Sometimes Grandpa would come over when Grandma was cooking, assisting her, and giving her a back hug. 

Then, there is the ridiculously huge garden in their backyard, full of mystery and wonder. Memories of his childhood in their garden were filled with playing hide and seek with Grandpa, running around between the bushes and trees. When he was old enough, he would take care of their medicinal herbs and spices with Grandma. On other times, he accompanied Grandpa to clear out the weeds and trim the bushes. Occasionally, he would help Grandpa pick some flowers to be presented to Grandma - Grandpa was a romantic like that.

Going home should be a happy occasion. No more going back to an empty apartment after a long tiring day drowning himself at work, earning money. He should be able to relax and rest, also taste Grandma's cooking that he missed a lot.

But not this time. 

Not when his Grandma is bedridden and weak with no one to take care of her since Grandpa was no longer around. When their neighbor called that Grandma fell ill two days ago, Minseok didn’t even think twice. He told his boss on that very day that he’d take a leave off his work for the summer. Minseok promises he will take care of the only family he has left. 

Initially, Minseok wanted to admit Grandma to the hospital but she was afraid and insisted not to, most likely because of what happened to Grandpa in the hospital. 

Therefore yesterday, Minseok called a doctor to check on his grandma. After checking her vitals and letting Grandma sleep, he tells Minseok with a hushed tone, “I’m sorry, I’ve never seen anything like this before. This might be a new strain of virus or something. I’m not sure how to heal her, I’m not sure how much time she has left. Probably best if you stay by her side until her last moment.”

Another sorry. Minseok is tired of hearing apologies. 

Why can't things go well? Why must Grandma catch an illness no one has ever seen before? And the worst of it all, Minseok can't do anything. 

Tired and frustrated with the whole situation, Minseok goes out of their house for fresh air. After so many uncertainties happening in his life recently, Minseok doesn't even dare to think. He lets his feet lead him wherever they want to go. 

The cooling breeze brushes past, caressing his hair. The warm sun kisses his fair skin. The leaves are soft under his touch as he runs his hand against the towering bushes on his left and right. The air is fragrant with the soft aroma from the flowers, fresh from the dew on the leaves. 

Wandering between the plants like this feels amazing, like a maze to a mysterious new world. There’s no sound except the occasional breeze and the noise of his shoes against the gravel on the curvy path. 

It’s quiet. Peaceful. Refreshing. Calming. Exactly what Minseok needs right now. For some reason Minseok can't explain, he loves being out in nature like this, away from the bustling city life, from stress. It comforts and grounds him, recharging his energy.

Many years have passed, yet everything here in their backyard garden seems frozen in time – it looks exactly like when Minseok was still a clueless kid, full of wonder and energy. Not the jaded-adult-tired-with-life he is now. He kicks a pebble out of his way, just to get that annoyance off him. 

Speaking of which, Minseok notices how well-taken care of this garden is. He is sure that his grandparents don’t have a gardener. Also, Grandma has fallen ill for a few days already and is unable to leave the bed. There should be some stray sprouts forming somewhere, weeds growing, branches that are jutting out, dried ground, yellowed leaves, and plants that are starting to die from not being watered for days. But no, everything is neat. Beautiful. The leaves are green, very much alive.

Who has been taking care of the garden then?

Suddenly, there’s a rustle breaking the silence. Minseok looks to the left and right cautiously. Their garden is located near the forest. What if there’s a hungry wild animal stumbling here?

Then his ears catch a groan. And something like a muffled cuss, something that sounds like “Fuck pebbles”. Minseok swears what he hears is a human’s voice. A male one.

Weird. Who is there in the garden?

His rational mind tells him to go away, to return to the house, but his curiosity gets the better of him. The foreign sound seems to be coming from behind the oak tree. Tentatively, Minseok takes some steps closer.

He doesn't expect a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. 

Minseok yelps in surprise. As he moves away from the tree, the sudden movement causes his feet to wobble and he lands on his butt. 

"Oh no! My gosh. Sorry for startling you."

Minseok looks up to find the source of the musical voice. 

A man about his height, the owner of the bright blue eyes, seems to appear from behind the tree. He has a soft, pretty face, yet there are masculine qualities to it like his strong jawline. His fair skin is dotted with beauty marks on his nose, cheek, and above his lips. His hair is short and blue in color matching the blue of his eyes, the fringe falling over his forehead and his eyebrows. 

Minseok’s jaw drops open. Surely he has never seen someone so breathtaking, so captivating, so out of this world.

The man extends his hand to help and Minseok grabs it absentmindedly, pulling himself to stand on his two feet. 

“Thank you,” Minseok says, flashing a grateful smile to the beautiful stranger.

As far as his memory serves, Minseok has never met this man before. Yet the man's droopy eyes blink repeatedly, widening for a moment as if recognizing him. “Minseok, is that you?”

“Uh, yes, I’m Minseok. Why?” How does this man know his name? Minseok hasn't even introduced himself. 

The next thing Minseok registers is the other man rushing to him, enveloping him with a warm hug. Why did this stranger suddenly hug him? Minseok stands there stunned, not sure how to react. Before Minseok has time to respond, the blue-haired man pulls away from the hug and stares at him with longing in his droopy eyes, his mouth morphs into a rectangular-ish shape, smiling at him as if they’ve known each other for years. Heat creeps up Minseok's cheeks - it has been some time since someone looked at him like this with pure joy. 

Minseok can hear the other man murmurs, “I can’t believe this. Where have you been?” 

Minseok can feel excitement oozing from the other man. But it makes him confused and awkward. Is he supposed to know this man? Upon looking at him again a little bit longer, the blue-haired man does feel a tiny bit familiar – maybe Minseok has seen him somewhere, but can't recall any name. A distant memory. 

“Sorry to ruin the moment, but who are you? How do you know my name?” 

“I'm Baekhyun.” Then the man smiles, his eyes lighting up with determination. His tone is warm and friendly, disarming almost. 

But still, he’s a stranger, who is not supposed to be in here. Minseok crosses his arms defensively. “So, Baekhyun, what are you doing in our garden?” 

When the blue-haired man doesn’t answer, Minseok presses again. “What are  _ you _ doing here? This is my house – my Grandma's garden. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Shouldn’t I?” There’s a teasing tone in the man’s voice.

Minseok grunts in response. No matter how attractive this intruder is, no one except Minseok and his grandparents has ever been here. He should be cautious. "I hope you are not stealing…” Not that there's anything in this garden to steal anyway.

Baekhyun chuckles as he raises both hands in the air. “I swear I'm not a thief.”

"Then... what?" Minseok presses.

There’s a glint of mischief in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Aren't you curious?”

Minseok blinks hard, surprised at the reply. What the hell is Baekhyun doing? Flirting in broad daylight, right off the bat? 

But Minseok won't deny that he is drawn to Baekhyun – like a magnet to iron. The attraction becomes so intense all of a sudden, his mind starts to feel a bit fuzzy. He should be bothered with the fuzziness, he can't think clearly. But it doesn’t matter. What matters now is to know who exactly this enticing man is. 

Entranced, Minseok doesn't protest when Baekhyun offers his hand. He voluntarily takes it, following the blue-haired man deeper into the garden. Gravels turn to soft moss and grass under his feet. They keep walking until they reach a flowing stream with small little flowers and thatch growing on the edges, separating the garden and the forest. 

Somehow, the air feels different here. It's warmer, probably because of the sunlight showering it. There is a soft, sweet smell in the air – something like a mix of wisteria, rose, lily, jasmine, and others Minseok can’t describe. The aroma relaxes his nerves and lifts up his mood. It's so… comfortable. 

What is going on? 

Baekhyun stops in his tracks. He releases his hold and turns to face Minseok. “It has been a long time, Minseok. Where have you been? Look at you now, all grown up.” 

The way Baekhyun looks at him is intense yet fond and full of feelings as if Minseok is the most precious thing in the world. It sends the butterflies in his stomach fluttering. How can someone look at him like that at the first meeting? It makes him shy.

Minseok tilts his head in confusion. “Sorry to ask this again, but how do you know my name? I’m not sure if we have met before.” 

“You sure about that?” Baekhyun teases. 

Minseok isn't sure why Baekhyun is so confident that Minseok knows him. "Yeah."

Disappointment briefly flashes on Baekhyun's face, but it's gone as fast as it comes. Baekhyun presses his lips together but then his mouth stretches into a smug smile. "That's sad, but I gotta make you remember, then." 

He plops himself on the log on the ground, patting the spot next to him signaling Minseok to join him. The gesture feels too friendly towards someone he just met for the first time, it has Minseok scrunching his face in response. But on the other hand, what Baekhyun said about making Minseok remember intrigues him. Conflicted yet curious, Minseok takes a seat on the log, not too near Baekhyun though. 

"Where did you go?" Baekhyun prompts. 

"To the city, studying at college and now I'm working," Minseok replies. His expression turns serious, upset that Baekhyun has just answered his first question with another question. "You haven't answered my question earlier."

Baekhyun hums in consideration. “About how I know you? Let's see if this word rings a bell to you. Faerie.”

“Faerie? Not a fairy?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun replies while nodding, emphasizing the p at the end. His eyes are full of hope.

After what feels like a long silence and staring competition between the two of them, Baekhyun seems to lose his patience. “Nothing? No flashbacks or whatnot?” 

Minseok shakes his head, unsure of what Baekhyun is expecting of him. 

“Okay, fine. I'm a faerie. Who takes care of your garden.”

“Wait. You, a faerie?” Minseok gasps, he can't believe it. Baekhyun does give off an otherworldly aura, but a  _ faerie _ ? 

Since young, Minseok has liked fantasy novels and movies. He knows about dragons, mermaids, and all those mythical beings, but this is not how he had pictured a fairy. “Aren't fairies or well, faeries as you say it – supposed to be tiny and have wings? At least the ones I saw in the movies and books, that is.” 

Baekhyun scoffs and shakes his head. “Humans and their ways of romanticizing things.” He lets out a chuckle and turns to Minseok. “Sorry to disappoint you, but here we are. Not tiny. No wings. We can’t fly." 

Baekhyun leaps from his seat and twirls to let Minseok have a full view of him, moving with such grace that has Minseok gawking.

"We are plants, highly evolved ones. So of course, there are flowers. It’s pretty, and for some faeries, their flower petals do look quite wing-like. That’s probably how humans started having ideas of faeries with wings.” 

The flood of information starts to overwhelm Minseok. Baekhyun is a faerie. Plants. Flowers.

Minseok narrows his eyes, scanning Baekhyun from top to bottom. “But I don’t see any flowers on you.”

“Flowers only grow on female faeries, from their back.” Baekhyun pats a spot on the center of his back under his shoulder blades, supposedly where the flower should be. “I’m a male, so I don’t have one. You also don’t have any flowers growing on you, right?”

“What did you say?” Minseok raises his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun leans closer, looking at Minseok straight in the eye. “You, Minseok, are a faerie. Like me.”

“Me? A faerie?” Minseok’s jaw drops even more. “Are you out of your mind? You must be drunk.” 

Thinking about it, yeah, Baekhyun must be drunk. He claims that he’s a faerie and a plant, and now he says that Minseok is a faerie too. Maybe Minseok should go back and call the cops. 

“No, I’m not!” Baekhyun shakes his head, his expression suddenly turns deadly serious. “Really. You seriously don't know?”

"No." Minseok gets up, wanting to leave already. But before Minseok manages a few steps away, Baekhyun’s hand stops him from going anywhere. 

“Wait!"

"What?" Minseok snaps, swatting Baekhyun's hand away. This whole nonsense is getting on his nerves. 

Baekhyun looks at him with pleading eyes. “Min, please let me explain. Listen to me. Just tell me if what I say is true or not. Then you can decide for yourself if you want to believe me or not. Deal?”

At first, Minseok thinks this is a bad joke. But Baekhyun looks really serious, probably he’s really not joking. Not to mention the nickname Min that in some way makes Minseok’s heart flutter. 

Maybe, he can listen to him for a bit and then leave. He lets out a dramatic sigh, then faces the faerie with arms crossed. “Okay. Deal. I'm listening.”

Baekhyun starts, “You don’t eat meat. Or rather, you can’t eat meat.”

Minseok’s eyes widened in surprise. How can Baekhyun be so spot on? Minseok thinks back to his diet which consists of vegetables and fruits. Grandma had tried cooking and feeding him meat last time, but for some reason, he threw everything up. Since then, they’ve decided that Minseok must have a very sensitive digestive system, and he has been a vegetarian ever since. 

Baekhyun smirks, seeing Minseok all flustered means his first attempt is correct. He continues, “You feel suffocated if you are in a room without a window, without sunlight.”

Minseok recalls his school days. Some classrooms didn’t have windows and he felt anxious for no reason. Long elevator rides stress him. Thankfully, his workplace, although being in a skyscraper building, has wide windows that allow sunlight to go through. 

Again, another correct fact. Minseok lets out a defeated sigh. 

“You have a preference for wearing short-sleeved clothing or more revealing stuff.” 

Immediately, Minseok looks down at the tank top and shorts on his body. Again, Baekhyun is spot on. Usually, Minseok wears slacks with a short-sleeved button-down shirt to work, because the long-sleeved ones make him feel suffocated. But now that he is not in the office, he can wear what he likes more.

Minseok’s eyes fall on Baekhyun’s outfit – a loose short-sleeved dark green top that looks like a tunic, but the neckline is so low, the cut reaches his abdomen. Minseok can see hints of his chest and collar bones protruding, so attractive Minseok feels his throat dry. 

“What’s with the outfit?” Minseok refuses to believe that faeries are exhibitionists. 

Baekhyun must have noticed how Minseok is staring at him because his lips curve into a confident smirk. “You should know how plants respire, right?”

"Yeah," Minseok answers. This is basic knowledge. 

“Our skin works like leaves. That’s why, the more exposure, the better. Let the sun in, allowing photosynthesis to happen.” 

Ah, no wonder. Getting the sun to kiss his skin and air to flow through does feel liberating. 

“Let’s go to the next one. You never bleed.” 

When was the last time he ever bled? Minseok tries to recall. As kids, he was bound to run around and eventually hurt himself, but he doesn’t remember bleeding. He tries to remember more accidents that could possibly cause him to bleed. Papercuts. Accidentally scratching his fingers with the knife when he learned how to cook. Or when he fell down and scraped his skin during soccer practice. He doesn’t recall seeing any blood then. 

“But how? How did I not bleed?” 

Baekhyun flashes a victorious smile. “That is because you don’t have blood in your system, Minseok. Because you are not a human, but a faerie.” 

Still, in disbelief, Minseok puts his finger behind his ear. If his memory about biology lessons serves him right, he should be able to feel a pulse. He waits for one second, two seconds. But there’s nothing, just still surface. He was never sick, so he has never been to a doctor before, not even a health check-up. And Minseok has been living normally, thinking he is healthy, thinking that he is the same as others. 

Baekhyun’s loud voice breaks his train of thought. “Soooo... Min, do you feel that you fit the description?” 

Minseok can’t respond immediately. His mind feels like it’s going into blue screen mode, overwhelmed. It sounds very ridiculous, it doesn’t make sense, it shouldn’t make sense. 

All his life Minseok has been… normal. Like anybody else. He isn't someone who wants to stand out. He was brought up to be a good boy who obeys the rules, and he does it. He went to school just like other kids his age - his grades weren't fantastic, but at least he passed. He could play sports but was not the most valued player. He entered college then went to work, just like others. He isn’t the best employee, but he is doing his best to get things done and not anger his boss. He’s neither a social butterfly nor a lone wolf. His circle of friends is relatively small and not that close. They drift apart when everyone is busy with work and other things.

Everything he knew his whole life, everything he grew up with is imploding. 

He is not human – apparently, he never was. He’s not like the others. 

He’s special.

He hates to acknowledge it, but whatever things Baekhyun had pointed out had been right. With so much evidence, maybe Minseok has to accept the truth at this point. 

If he’s really a faerie, then… Minseok recalls the moments where people, even some he didn't know, stared at him as if he was made of gold, even while Minseok only wore a plain T-shirt and shorts with unstyled hair. He didn't feel there was anything especially outstanding about him. However, with this otherworldly good-looking faerie standing in front of him, Minseok now realized why people stared in awe. He must have radiated the same magnetic, otherworldly feeling.

“Anything you want to know about faeries while you are here?” Baekhyun asks, still with that lilting, playful tone, his eyes full of interest. Minseok is not sure if all faeries are as mischievous and flirty as Baekhyun, because Minseok is definitely not like that. Probably it was because Minseok has been thinking that he is a human and living as one for so long.

Minseok asks the first question that pops in his mind. “Okay, why can’t we eat meat?” He had seen his friends and colleagues go to barbecue parties and when Minseok passed by the restaurant, it smelled amazing. 

“It’s because we are plants. You know what plants eat?” 

“Water, sugar, and nutrition from the soil?” Minseok tries his best guess. 

“Exactly. Meat has protein and fat, so we can’t digest that,” Baekhyun explains. 

“But we don’t have roots. Then how do we get the nutrition?” Minseok questions, full of curiosity. If he is a plant, will he grow roots if he stays in one place for too long? He has to ensure that won’t happen. 

“Uh, I’m not sure how to explain it but veggies and fruits come from plants, containing nutrition from the ground. Our body can absorb the nutrition we need from them, or from any kind of plants, basically.” 

“You mean, even grass and moss?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun replies enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling bright with excitement. He adds, “Oh! You know, what you eat actually affects your hair color.”

“Really?” Minseok asks in disbelief.

“Your hair color is pretty light and neutral though,” Baekhyun points out Minseok’s pale blonde hair. “I assume it’s because you eat different kinds of veggies and fruits. Try eating only strawberries or blueberries for a month, and see how your hair looks.” Baekhyun ends his explanation with a mischievous smile.

Minseok eyes Baekhyun’s bright blue hair. “Is that how you get your hair color?” 

Baekhyun runs his fingers over his blue hair, ruffling it, and giggles. “Yeah. You should try it someday.” 

Minseok imagines himself sporting bright hair color. No, that can’t do. His workplace won’t allow such funky hair color.

“Anything else?” Baekhyun prompts, looking at Minseok expectantly.

His mind wanders to the most unexpected thing and Minseok blurts out without thinking. “Hmm, since you said faeries are plants, then how do they reproduce? Do faeries grow sprouts or something?”

“I mentioned the flowers on female faeries earlier, right?” Baekhyun says, which Minseok nods as a response. 

“Okay, so when a female blooms and if we, the males, are nearby, our body will secrete pollen in our hands. Once the pollen meets the blossom, pollination will occur and in time it will produce a seedling – a baby faerie.”

Minseok gets the idea now, although he finds it a little bizarre to imagine a baby popping up from a tiny plant sprout. It somewhat reminds him of the story of Thumbelina. 

But he wonders, why does he still have the thing down there, just like any other male humans? Baekhyun seems to be able to read what is in Minseok’s mind because the next thing he says is “Pollination is to reproduce. Sex is for fun.” 

How Baekhyun can speak about such topics so casually, Minseok doesn’t know – he is flustered just from hearing it. But oh well, moving on. 

Speaking of fairies, from what Minseok knows, the fairy tales and the fantasy movies always portray fairies as magical creatures, interconnected with magic. It gets Minseok wondering. “If you’re a faerie, does that mean you can do magic?”

“Yes, I can. I did that on you earlier, to be honest.” Baekhyun sounds apologetic. 

Minseok remembers the fuzzy feeling before following Baekhyun wordlessly. “What? Did you cast a spell on me so I followed you here without any protest?” 

“Sorry but yeah. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have followed me.” Baekhyun giggles, smiling sheepishly.

Minseok’s jaw drops open, annoyed that someone has just tricked him using magic. “What the hell?”

Baekhyun quickly panics upon seeing Minseok’s reaction. “Sorry again! But since you’re asking about magic, that’s one of the few abilities I have – to entice another being, humans, faeries. Usually, I use it to direct people who stumble into the garden away.”

Before Minseok manages to say anything, Baekhyun lets out a mysterious smile as he gazes somewhere behind Minseok’s back. “There’s more, but I guess we will keep that for later. You should go back soon, it’s getting dark.” 

Following Baekhyun's gaze, Minseok notices the reddening sky and setting sun. He hasn’t realized how much time has passed while talking to Baekhyun. He should go back to his grandma soon. “You’re right.” 

“I’ll be here if you need anything. Or you know, if you need someone to talk to.” Baekhyun winks, and it makes Minseok all flustered again before he turns his back, huffs and stomps out.

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


As his feet bring Minseok through the maze of plants back to the house, a dozen thoughts surface in his mind. 

First, the fairy tales that he knew from books and movies are apparently real - he and Baekhyun are the living proof. Although it’s still surreal as hell, Minseok is secretly giddy about it.

Second, about his family. If he’s born a faerie, where are his faerie parents? Are his grandparents human or also faeries? But they can eat meat, so both of them are most likely humans. From what Minseok remembers, he was adopted. He wonders if his grandparents know that he’s a faerie. But did his faerie parents ever meet his human grandparents? 

All these thoughts are starting to give him headaches. Maybe he will ask later.

When he reaches the bedroom, thankfully, Grandma is awake. It breaks Minseok’s heart seeing his usually energetic Grandma weak like this. But he pushes his thoughts out and smiles anyway, asking if his grandma needs anything. He goes to the kitchen to get some porridge and water, slowly feeding her. 

"What are you doing today, dear? Did you manage to get some rest? Work must be tiring you… You are always working hard," Grandma comments after swallowing one mouthful.

Minseok freezes. Telling his Grandma that he met someone who said he isn't human will probably freak her out, so he decides to stay off that for now. "I went to the garden. It's still nice and beautiful, like years before."

"Ah, yes. I, too, like being in the garden. But I didn't get to take care of it since I was sick."

"It's okay, Grandma. You should have more rest so you can recover quickly," Minseok suggests while offering another spoonful. 

"I hate feeling so weak. It's boring to be in bed all the time," Grandma whines, "Or maybe my age is finally catching up to me."

"No… Grandma is still young at heart!" Minseok assures her, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, don't worry about house chores, I’ll have everything swept and cleaned."

"Oh Minseokkie dear, I know I can always count on you."

After she finishes her meal, Minseok braves himself to ask what has been weighing his mind. “Grandma, can I ask something?” 

Grandma nods. “Sure, what is it, my dear?” 

Minseok contemplates, thinking of how he should ask. “Hmm, Grandma, sorry to ask this out of nowhere… I’m just wondering... since I was young, was I always different from other kids? How was I as a kid?”

“Oh, Minseokkie.” Grandma reaches out to caress Minseok’s hair softly. “Hmm, where should I start? I told you before that we found you in front of our house, right?" 

Minseok nods, remembering the rattan basket in his room. 

"We didn’t find anyone at the door. We only saw you and a short letter which said your name is Minseok, that you will be our son from then on, and to take good care of you. We prayed so long for a child, and we were so happy to be blessed with you, no matter where you came from."

Minseok can feel his chest swelling with warmth. Even though they are not his biological parents, Grandma and Grandpa have taken good care of him, raising him well.

"You were always very, very sweet, obedient, always cleaning up after yourself. You were a good kid and didn’t make a lot of problems for us. Also, a very healthy kid who never fell ill - you still are now. You are quite a picky eater though, but that’s fine. I love you so much, and I’m so proud to see you where you are now, so handsome and well, I’m sure if your Grandpa were still around, he would say the same too.”

The last part has his eyes brimming with tears. Minseok is both relieved and grateful. He kisses Grandma’s hand and whispers, “Thank you so much, Grandma, for raising me.”

“No need to say thanks, Minseok. I’m glad you came all the way here to take care of me.”

Minseok lets out a smile. “It’s only right, Grandma. I love you too.”

Minseok fixes the blanket and kisses his Grandma a good night. He doesn’t know for how long Grandma will live, but he will make sure to stay with her while she’s still around. 

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


Minseok is supposed to be here taking care of Grandma. He is aware of that, his rational mind is screaming at him. 

However, his discovery from yesterday keeps bugging him. Many of his doubts are answered, but more questions are raised. Especially after a dream that involved a beautiful piece of land he doesn’t know about, where plants and flowers grow beautifully, and graceful people of different hair colors laugh and dance. And Minseok can't deny that the blue-haired faerie has him bewitched. He wants to know more about Baekhyun and his faerie heritage.

So after tending to Grandma’s lunch, he heads to the garden again.

Minseok spots the now-familiar bright blue haired faerie sitting on the same log by the stream like yesterday. To his surprise, Baekhyun is not alone this time, chatting animatedly with another man standing across him. 

He appears to be about the same height as Baekhyun but skinnier. His hair is golden blonde and he has very prominent high cheekbones. He seems to notice Minseok and their eyes meet. His eyes are a pretty mix of gold and brown. And gosh, Minseok envies those pretty eyelashes that curve upwards beautifully. The blonde man waves his hand and flashes a bright smile that makes his lips curl upwards, revealing a tiny dimple. “Hi, Min! Do you remember me?”

Minseok doesn’t realize he has been holding his breath. Are all faeries always so attractive? Ethereal is probably the best way to describe this man – he is glowing and bright, like the sun. Somehow, he feels familiar too, but Minseok can’t recall any name.

“Sorry, I don’t.” Minseok feels bad for not remembering his faerie friends.

“It’s okay. Maybe because it has been a long time. It’s not your fault.” The man assures him, making Minseok feel slightly better. He extends his right hand. “I’m Jongdae.”

“Nice to know you, Jongdae. I hope we can be good friends.” Minseok shakes his hand. It's firm and nice - the warmth not only shows on his face but his actions too. 

Unlike the chaotic and flirty Baekhyun, Jongdae exudes a different charm – cheerful, energetic, and welcoming, that makes Minseok feel at ease around him immediately.

“Of course. We were very good friends back then, and we surely can rekindle that again,” Jongdae answers warmly, the friendliness never leaves him.

“Oh, is that so?” How could he not remember anything? Minseok feels even worse now.

“Yeah. You, Baek, and I – the three of us grew up together.” 

Minseok’s mind starts to go overdrive with the flood of information. The three of them were childhood friends?

Baekhyun lets out a whine and protests. “Ah, Min, why didn't you say you want to be friends with me yesterday but you said it to Dae?" 

Remembering their first meeting yesterday, Minseok suddenly feels irritation rising inside. “Ya! You shocked me until I fell down, then talked so much nonsense… You barged into my garden and surprised me, hugged me out of nowhere, then used your magic so I followed you and…”

“Fine, fine! I'm sorry for the bad first impression!” Baekhyun cuts in, giving up. "But it worked right? I must be intriguing enough that I made you return today," he adds with a little smirk. 

Why is Baekhyun so annoying? Minseok wants to hit him. 

He must have looked murderous because Baekhyun whines, putting on his puppy eyes again. “Don't look at me like that…” Those droopy eyes are so potent, they soften Minseok's resolve. He lets out a sigh. Defeated.

“Anyway, let’s just sit down,” Jongdae suggests, trying to defuse the tension while plopping on the grass near Baekhyun. Minseok nods, opting to sit beside Jongdae rather than sitting with his back against the log beside Baekhyun.

“As Jongdae said, we grew up together. We used to play together. Oh man, how I miss childhood. We were inseparable. I'm the oldest among us. Followed by you, Min, then Jongdae here. Dae is the baby among us,” tells Baekhyun, he is so expressive when he speaks. He smiles, patting Jongdae’s back in a friendly manner, then slings his arms over his shoulder. 

“But you act more like a baby! Ya, Baekhyun, how many times must I remind you to restock your potions?" Jongdae frowns. Minseok tries not to coo because Jongdae looks like he is closer to pouting and Minseok thinks the youngest faerie looks very cute.

“Sometimes I forget, okay? Why are you so naggy? You are not my mother!”

“I'm just keeping you out of trouble! Don’t blame me when you need them but you have nothing left,” yells Jongdae, giving Baekhyun a light smack on the head. 

Baekhyun responds quickly, “Hey! Jongdae, it’s because of  _ me _ that you can pass through the gate and come here.”

What potions? What gate? Minseok must’ve voiced his thoughts out loud because Jongdae and Baekhyun have stopped bickering. They turn their head at the same time with perfect synchronization and are now staring at him before exchanging glances. 

“Did you just say gate?” Jongdae reiterates, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun. 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Baekhyun hurriedly puts his hand over his mouth in shock. “Oopsie, did I say that?” 

“Baekhyun! That’s…” Jongdae groans, facepalming at his friend’s antics. 

“He can know, right? He’s one of us,” Baekhyun tries to give an excuse, which is met with Jongdae’s eye roll. 

“Not yet!"

"Dae, pleaseee… Don't tell on me." 

Jongdae lets out a deep sigh, giving in Baekhyun's combo of plea and puppy eyes. "Fine… Since it already slipped out of your mouth, then…” 

Jongdae's gaze shifts to meet Minseok’s eyes. “Uh, as you can see, we don't really live in your house. We come from another realm. Simply put, by using the gate, we can travel between worlds."

The mention of a magic gate reminds Minseok of the computer games he used to play as a young boy. "Wow, like a portal?"

"Sooooomething like that," Jongdae replies, lips pressed into a thin curve like a cat's lips.

Jongdae turns to Baekhyun at his side, scolding him with hushed words. But more or less, Minseok can make out something like “Ya, you and your big mouth!” Baekhyun, like the little shit he is, only puts on a sheepish smile and giggles, clinging onto Jongdae. His laugh is infectious though, because soon Jongdae also gives in and laughs, and it causes Minseok to smile. He can feel the ice between them melting bit by bit, by the two sunshines in front of him. 

Looking at them, Minseok soon realizes that compared to Baekhyun who’s still wearing an outfit with a similar shade of green like yesterday, Jongdae is dressed differently. What Jongdae is wearing is more extravagant, a short-sleeved flowing robe that reaches his mid-thigh. It’s made from a light, thin material with tiny things sewn on it that seem to reflect rainbows, paired with loose black pants. While Baekhyun usually wears combat boots, Jongdae is wearing a simple pair of sandals. However, both Baekhyun and Jongdae's clothes have low cut necklines, exposing a lot of skin: their collarbones, some parts of the chest, also their arms. People will definitely widen their eyes in shock if these two faeries were to walk outside.

"Can I ask something?" Minseok begins, causing the two faeries to stop their chatter.

"Sure," Jongdae answers promptly. 

"Is it just a matter of fashion choice, or is there a reason why you dress so differently from Baekhyun?" 

“You are observant,” Jongdae remarks, he detaches himself from Baekhyun's clingy grip and faces Minseok. “I guess we have to tell you more about faeries. Just like seasons, there are four types of faeries - Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter. It doesn't matter that much what type of faerie your parents are. If you are born in spring, you are a Spring faerie. I was born in the fall, so I'm a Fall faerie."

Baekhyun chimes in, "I was born in spring, same as you, Minseok. I still remember when you sprouted. Around the time cherry blossoms started to bloom." 

Jongdae flashes a small nostalgic smile at Minseok, "Anyway, each faerie has different abilities and roles in our communities. As a Fall faerie, I have a natural affinity for potion making.” 

"Potion making? Like those in Harry Potter and stuff?" Finally, something he recognizes. Minseok is excited to see the magical world he always finds in books and movies come alive.

"What's Harry Potter?" Jongdae's expression is so cutely confused, his eyebrows tilted up almost like a mountain. 

It makes Minseok giggles as he explains, "It's a fictional novel series very popular among us, I mean humans, about magic and wizards."

“Oh…” Jongdae nods in understanding. “There are no wizards in our realm. But, ok, back to the topic… I dress like this because I mostly stay indoors, but sometimes I attend meetings with fellow Falls – so I have to look presentable. But my main duty is to make potions for various purposes. Antidotes. Elixirs. Tonics. Solutions for cleaning and a lot more. Even poisons.”

“Can it be learned?” Minseok inquires, eager to try his hand on it.

“I wish,” Baekhyun answers this time, sulking. “Dae lent me his textbooks before. And trust me, Min, even though I followed the instructions to the T, I couldn't get it to work. It's the magic that only Falls can do. They have this sense – to know which plants and ingredients to use, how to mix this and that, and how to create something useful.”

Minseok is crestfallen, his fantasy is shattered just like that. “Then, what do Spring faeries do?”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, lowering his head. “Sorry to disappoint you but honestly, not that much. Springs are not that powerful. Mostly menial labor stuff. Unlike Jongdae who has quite the reputation as one of our best, I’m just your humble sentry guarding the gate.” 

"Nooo, don't say that," Jongdae quickly scoots closer to console Baekhyun. "You guys take care of nature, protect the realm, and do so much for the community I can't mention one by one."

“Aww Dae, you’re always so sweet,” Baekhyun coos, casually leaning on Jongdae’s shoulder and smiles. 

The two faeries are so touchy with each other, so fond, so loving, seeming to be in their own world, Minseok notices. It’s kind of cute seeing them together.

But he is burning with curiosity and he can’t help but clear his throat to get their attention. “Then what about Summer and Winter faeries?” 

“Just like how there are only a few plants able to bloom in winter, there are only a few Winter. They are very important in the community. Very, very powerful – their magic can literally do anything they wish,” Jongdae explains. Minseok can’t even remember if he has ever seen a flower blooming in the winter, so he just nods – the argument makes sense.

“Summers’ magic is very flashy in my opinion,” Baehyun scoffs. “Illusions. Sparkles. Fireworks – that kind of stuff, you name it.”

Minseok hums in delight. The Summer faeries’ magic is probably the most similar to the fictional type of magic that he knew from books and movies. 

“Sounds magical.” 

“Summers’ magic is beautiful indeed,” Jongdae muses with a smile. “Oh speaking of which, Min, are you leaving anytime soon?” 

In his mind, Minseok counts the number of leaves he took. “I'm staying until the end of the month, which is in two weeks’ time. Why?” 

The smile is still on Jongdae’s face, but his expression is distant and there’s a hint of something else Minseok can’t describe. Longing?

“We have time to catch up with you then. Honestly, we miss you.” 

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


When Minseok returns to the same spot in the garden the next day, he is surprised to see nobody there. The only sound he can hear is the water flowing on the stream and sometimes, the blow of the wind.  Minseok takes a seat on the log, basking in the sun and sighs. It's too silent. Somehow, it feels weird sitting here by himself after spending the past few days with Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

The two faeries he recently got to know are indeed loud and playful, borderline getting on his nerves at times. Yet there’s this warmth, friendliness, and sincerity Minseok hasn’t felt in a long time when he is around Baekhyun and Jongdae, allowing Minseok to get some escapade from his Grandma’s situation. Making him want to return again and again.

"Miss me?"

Minseok jumps. He turns around to see the familiar blue hair and a smirking face.

“You almost gave me a heart attack!!” Minseok yells.

Baekhyun cackles before plopping himself on the log, scooting to Minseok. “Nonsense, that can't happen.” 

Only then did Minseok remember the fact that faeries don’t have a beating heart like normal humans. He frowns. Minseok: 0 - Baekhyun: 1.

“Fine, you win. But how did you do that? I swear I didn’t see anything just now.” 

“Well…” Baekhyun drags his words, which seems to purposely irritate Minseok. “–magic.”

Minseok rolls his eyes. Seeing this, Baekhyun giggles again, and his laugh is so contagious that Minseok can't help but break into a smile too eventually. 

He waits for a moment, cautiously looking to his left and right, getting ready in case Jongdae is around and pranks him too. Some moments pass, yet the golden-haired faerie is nowhere to be seen. "Are you alone? Where is Jongdae?"

"Working. He has to tend to urgent potion requests today. Dae said he's sorry he can't see you today. He promises to visit tomorrow." 

“I see.” It’s a pity, really. Having Jongdae around makes Minseok feel more at peace since Jongdae seems to be able to deal with Baekhyun’s antics. 

“What about you though? Don’t you have to work?” Minseok eyes Baekhyun suspiciously. Yesterday Baekhyun said something about sentry duty, but seeing Baekhyun unarmed with no visible armor whatsoever makes him unsure.

“I’m working right now,” Baekhyun grins cheekily, straightening his posture with a sense of pride.

Minseok quirks his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“One of my duties is to watch over you, protect you.” 

“Watch over me?” Minseok shrieks in disbelief. The thought that someone is apparently watching his entire life gives him the creeps. “So you have been watching me all this time?” 

“Don't get me wrong. I’m not a stalker, okay?” Baekhyun backs off, putting some distance between them, putting up his hands in the air to defend himself. “My job includes watching over your house, and this land, in particular, making sure it’s safe from intruders.”

It gets Minseok thinking. His house doesn't look any different from the neighbors. It's not huge, although the garden is more spacious than the others. “What’s so special about my house?”

Baekhyun starts, “Last time Jongdae mentioned the other realm where faeries live right?”

Minseok nods.

“This piece of land, where your house is built on, conceals the gate to our land, Avalon.” 

Avalon. Minseok is still getting used to discovering that bits and pieces from the fantasy stories he knows are apparently not so fictional after all. And to have the gate to that legendary Avalon in his backyard garden, it's surreal.

Baekhyun isn’t probably supposed to talk about this, because he quickly jumps to another topic. “How about you, Min? You have been in the human world for so long, tell me more about it.”

This is the topic that Minseok is familiar with. He unconsciously lets out a small smile as he shares his story “They are pretty normal, I guess? Some of them are nice too. Grandma and Grandpa especially, are very, very nice to me.” 

Minseok ends up sharing about Grandpa and Grandma, about his childhood, about the school and keeps chatting until eventually, the sun goes down. Beyond his mischievous exterior, Baekhyun is surprisingly attentive and considerate while listening to his story, sometimes cracking a few jokes that make Minseok laugh. Bit by bit, the animosity Minseok initially felt towards Baekhyun has lessened. 

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


After a gloomy morning seeing Grandma still not getting better, sitting next to Baekhyun and Jongdae at their usual spot and hearing Jongdae’s distinctive laugh makes Minseok’s heart a lot lighter. It's entertaining and endearing to see the two faeries teasing each other, bickering – close and comfortable with one another. 

Somewhere inside of him wishes he is part of that closeness. Baekhyun and Jongdae have been welcoming and friendly, yet Minseok still feels that invisible barrier between them – the gap of memory. They’ve only known each other for a few days, there is so much more that Minseok doesn't know, so much he missed out on in the past few years. And he is burning with curiosity. 

"Actually I'm curious about something. You said we used to be close, play together when we were young and such. How did we meet?" 

Baekhyun starts, “You remember how baby faeries are born right? After a seedling is produced from pollination, they are brought to a dedicated place so they can grow. My mom used to take care of the faerie seedlings as her job before she retired. I was always with her since I was old enough to walk. I got to see you and Jongdae grew up.” Baekhyun opens his mouth to continue, but then he closes it again. There is something that he clearly wants to tell but can’t. 

Minseok decides not to push it. “Thanks for sharing about it. I’m sorry, I really don’t know anything.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun smiles, although it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

Sensing the suddenly off mood, Jongdae tries to lift the mood up. “I wasn’t around yesterday, what did you guys talk about? How are you doing in the human world?”

He shares about his job as a statistician, which takes a while for him to explain to the two faeries. Until four days ago, instead of being surrounded by nature, Minseok was at his desk surrounded by paperwork and hecticness doing his mundane job. 

“It’s stressful and suffocating, dealing with numbers, with people, and loads of tasks,” Minseok whines. Being an adult is demanding, but Minseok still needs to earn money for his rent and everything, he can't complain.

“I can totally relate to that,” Jongdae looks at Minseok sympathetically. “There are times when there were a lot of potion orders, I could barely keep up. But well, we are grown-ups, we have responsibilities. If I slack off, it will affect everybody.” 

Minseok nods. “How about today? Are you, like, on leave or something?”

“Today, I’m free since I have cleared the requests yesterday. My partner Yixing is covering for me in case there’s something urgent today.” 

“Partner?” Minseok asks dumbly. Work partner? Life partner? Minseok feels his gut churn uncomfortably at the thought. 

“Yixing is my good friend and a fellow Fall. I work with him a lot,” Jongdae explains.

Oh. Minseok lets out the breath he unconsciously has been holding. In his mind, if Jongdae has a partner it will most likely be Baekhyun, because he’s obviously very comfortable and very touchy around Baekhyun, something he sees more in couples than just friends.

Baekhyun suddenly chirps and giggles, “Don't tell me you were thinking Yixing is Jongdae's lover.” 

That little shit. Flustered, Minseok stands up to chase and hit Baekhyun. Having worked out, Minseok doesn't lose in terms of stamina and he manages to catch up to Baekhyun who is still giggling.

Jongdae laughs at the situation and clarifies, "No, no. He is just my work partner." 

Hearing that, somehow Minseok is relieved, feeling a thousand times better. 

"Since you have been living with humans for so long, did any of them catch your eye?" Baekhyun asks conspiratorially. 

Minseok knows Baekhyun isn't doing it on purpose, but he feels as if salt is being rubbed on his still-healing wound. 

"There was one, in the past." 

Luhan was his work partner, his everything, and his rock braving through adulthood. Minseok once dreamed of their future together, but apparently their boss and his now-ex had different plans in mind. A new overseas branch was planned and Luhan was appointed to be in charge.  _ “I’m sorry, Min.” _ That was the only word Luhan said that day, before turning his back at the airport, flying away from this country, from Minseok. A two-year relationship ended just like that.

Minseok thought he had been past that breakup period, forgetting it, numbing his own feelings to keep on going to work, to keep on living. But being reminded, all of a sudden his emotions – upset, sadness, loneliness, disappointment – are surging up. 

No, he won't cry over his ex again. 

Trying to control his emotions and calm himself, Minseok fixes his eyes on the ground and takes in deep breaths. However, he must have failed to stop his sobs because Jongdae’s soothing voice can be heard. “Hey, don’t cry. You don’t need to tell us if it’s too much for you.” 

Baekhyun’s voice chimes in, “You have us here with you.”

Minseok can feel hands on his shoulders, embracing him, soothing him, giving him strength when he crumbles. After fighting alone for so long, studying, and working away from his grandparents, with only a few people to trust, Minseok finds himself with two friends he never knew he had. Two friends who have been waiting for him, whom he feels safe with, whom he can confide in and find comfort. 

It’s strange – in the heat of summer, where Minseok is supposed to take care of his Grandma, he is the one being taken care of. 

Minseok quickly wipes his tears and looks up at the two beautiful faeries. “Thank you, guys.”

Suddenly Baekhyun blurts out, "So that means you are available then." 

How can Baekhyun be so annoying yet so adorable too? Feeling heat creeping up his cheeks in embarrassment, Minseok is not sure to smack Baekhyun or not. Oh god. He can never get used to his boldness and randomness.

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


The next few days feel like a blur. Minseok gets to know more about faeries and about both Baekhyun and Jongdae. He also finds it’s easier to smile and laugh. 

Seems like it’s not only him who feels it, Grandma senses it too. 

“What is it, my boy? You seem really happy nowadays.” 

Minseok smiles, trying to hide the embarrassment. “I made some new friends.” 

“That’s great! You are still young, you should meet more people. Don’t just stick here taking care of me,” Grandma teases.

"Ah, Grandma!" Minseok whines.

Grandma gives a soft smile. "I'm already so old. I don't know how much longer I will be here with you." 

"Don't say that. You will get better. Soon you will be healthy again, Grandma."

Minseok understands that his grandma wants him to socialize more. But guilt is building up too – she is the very reason Minseok is here in the first place.

  
  


🌻🌼🌸


	2. Into Avalon

At their secret place between the forest and the garden, again, Minseok sees nobody. He approaches warily, preparing in case Baekhyun suddenly appears out of nowhere and surprises him like last time.

He waits. And waits. But there is no Baekhyun in his sight. No Jongdae. Only flowing water, green grass, beds of flowers and thatches, and the log. 

It's too empty.

Maybe Jongdae is at work today… but what happened to Baekhyun? Why isn’t he here? Is he in trouble? Does he need any help? He eyes the forest – it's silent save for some distant chirping of birds and wind blowing.

By any chance, is Baekhyun in the forest? 

Minseok leaps over the stream, crossing into the forest. The trees are lush, taller than the oak tree in their garden. Their leaves are thick like a canopy, shielding him from the bright sun although still allowing some sunlight to pass through. The comfortable aura can still be felt, even stronger in the forest, but being alone makes Minseok feel out of place. 

“Baekhyun!” he calls out. “Where are you?”

There’s no reply. Minseok takes a few more steps inside. The moss is soft under his feet, there are more flowers and some mushrooms. As he walks deeper into the forest, the tree trunks are getting bigger. 

He calls again, louder. “Baekhyun!” 

“Can you please tone it down?” 

The foreign voice makes Minseok jump in surprise. A figure, no, a faerie with black hair, emerges from one of the trees. He’s wearing a green outfit similar to Baekhyun, so Minseok automatically assumes that he’s also a Spring and a sentry. His build, arms, and shoulders are more muscular and taller than Baekhyun. His facial features are strong and he too looks very beautiful and could pass as a model. His aura, stern eyebrows taut together, and his seriousness make Minseok feel intimidated.

“I’m sorry.”

The sentry takes a deep sigh. “I thought having Baekhyun around is annoying enough, but geez, we have another loud one.” 

Feeling bad for disrupting the grumpy faerie, Minseok carefully picks his words in a neutral tone. “Sorry to disturb you. You are –?”

“Sehun,” the faerie replies, still with an irritated voice.

“I’m sorry, Sehun. But have you seen Baekhyun?” 

Sehun fixes his eyes on Minseok, his guard is still obviously up. “Baekhyun’s not here. He’s on leave today. Do you need anything?” he asks, quirking up his eyebrows as if he wants this to quickly be over with.

Minseok shakes his head. “Uh, nothing. Just wondering where he is since I usually see him out there.” 

“Well –,” Sehun leans against one of the trees, folding his arms. “He didn't tell me where he went, but he should be back tomorrow.”

“Ah, I see.” Minseok takes a step back. “Thanks for telling me.”

Minseok’s back is already facing Sehun when the sentry calls out, “Don’t go barging in here if Baekhyun’s not with you. There’s a lot of sentries here, and we are very cautious of intruders.” 

“Really?” Minseok turns around, confused. There’s nothing but trees and flowers around him.

“We usually don't show ourselves.”

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


Following Sehun’s instruction, Minseok stays clear from the forest and only returns the next day. Thankfully, he doesn’t even need to go into the forest, because he can see the familiar blue-haired faerie at their usual meeting place.

“I heard from Sehun you were looking for me yesterday. Sorry for not telling you in advance,” Baekhyun apologizes, but his blue eyes are twinkling in excitement. “By the way, are you free today? Can I borrow you for the whole day?”

“Huh, why?”

“I want to bring you to somewhere special.” 

Minseok immediately coughs to mask his embarrassment. What is this, inviting him for a date? “Now?” Minseok asks, still in disbelief.

Baekhyun nods. “There’s a festival in Avalon, and I have asked permission for you to enter our land – only if you want to, though.” 

A faerie festival. And a chance to enter Avalon, the supposedly mythical place where faeries come from. Curiosity and exhilaration are bubbling inside of him. When else can Minseok get this chance? He definitely won’t miss it. He smiles at Baekhyun and nods. “Yes, I want to!” 

Baekhyun’s lips morph into a rectangular-like smile as he offers his hand. “Great! Come with me.” 

Baekhyun’s hand is bigger than his and very slender, wrapping around his, making Minseok feel safe. They enter the forest deeper than the place where Minseok saw Sehun the other day, passing many trees Minseok has lost count of until Baekhyun abruptly stops. In front of them, there’s a humongous, twisted tree that seems ancient, with stands of redwoods surrounding it.

Minseok notices that they are not alone. There are other faeries – sentries, about a dozen or so – around the tree, placing their palms on the tree bark where the middle was split into two. The tree begins to shine brightly from the split, glowing brighter and brighter. 

A sudden bright flash forces Minseok to close his eyes. When he blinks his eyes open, there’s no more tree in front of him, but a huge, golden gate swinging outward, with vines and flowers of various colors swirling on the bars. Minseok can smell the sweet aroma of various flowers, similar to the one he could whiff outside by the stream and inside the forest, but this time the scent is so strong and pure, wafting from inside the gate. 

Baekhyun lightly nudges him at the side, breaking him out of his daze. “Ready?” 

Minseok is nervous, but he won't back away now. He takes a deep breath and grips his hand tighter. “Yes.”

Once they step past the gate, the scenery changes. They are no longer in the forest, but in some kind of garden with towering stone walls on their left and right, so tall it seems to reach the sky, draped with moss, vines, and orchid-like flowers. 

Leaning against the stone wall is another man, tall and lean, with tanned skin, radiating with power and charisma. His bright green hair is styled like a comma. He looks older, more mature than Baekhyun and himself. The other faerie stands straighter once he sees Minseok, his well-sculpted face shifts into a warm smile. “Brother! Welcome to Avalon!” 

Wait. Minseok has a brother? A sibling? The surprise makes him pause in his steps. That’s something new he doesn't expect.

“You didn’t tell me I have a brother?” Minseok whispers to Baekhyun, who only flashes a sheepish smile.   
  
“I’m not allowed to say many things.” 

Minseok steps forward to greet his so-called brother, who opens his arms ready to embrace. His brother feels like a giant teddy bear, warm and comfortable. Although Minseok doesn’t know his name, the faerie feels very familiar. Their family bond is probably still there although his mind can’t recall. 

“I’m sorry I can’t remember you, brother,” Minseok apologizes once the tall faerie pulls away from the hug. 

“Don’t worry about that. I’m Jongin.” 

The moment Minseok utters Jongin’s name while looking at his eyes, he somehow can see flashes in his mind. Younger Jongin with even younger Minseok, in a place that seems like a castle. The imagery disappears when Jongin snaps his fingers. Minseok blinks. Was it another magic at work? Is Jongin a royalty of some sort? And by any chance, is Minseok too?

“I'm still learning memory magic but that's a few glimpses of the past I can show you for now. I’m sure there are many things you are confused about,” Jongin starts. Minseok nods in response. 

Jongin leads Minseok past the two walls that open to a clearing, to a gazebo-like wooden structure along the stone wall. Jongin sits in one of the chairs and gestures to Minseok to do the same. Awkwardly, Minseok takes a seat, noticing how Baekhyun stands guard outside, giving Minseok and Jongin some privacy. 

As they chat, Minseok finds out more about his brother and himself. Jongin is a Winter. Both of their parents are Winters too, although Minseok, who was born a couple of years after, is a Spring. Jongin is a powerful and promising young Winter and is groomed to be the next King candidate.

“I never knew that I have such an amazing brother,” Minseok swoons once Jongin shares about himself. 

Jongin is visibly shy after hearing the compliment and lets out an appreciative smile. “Thank you, brother. I’m sorry I never got to visit you. A lot of studies and well, our parents are hella protective.” 

Although Minseok wishes to have met Jongin more, he understands that as a Winter his older brother must have a lot of responsibilities. “Don’t worry, I understand.” 

But there’s this burning curiosity in Minseok’s heart. If his family is all in Avalon, then, “Why am I out there in the human world?” 

Jongin starts to explain with his deep, serene voice. “You must have heard and seen the gate. Since Avalon is our land, it’s only right that the land where the gate is concealed is also under our control. The land has been empty until about over three decades ago. Humans started to build civilization, unaware of the gate's location and set up a property in our land. More and more humans accidentally stumbled to the forest where our gate was concealed – where it should be secret. The sentries at the gate were working hard, but our Queen tried to take a step further. The pair of humans who stayed in the property nearest to our gate are incapable to have children. So the Queen had an idea to send a young faerie as their children. Then once the faerie is of age, they would claim the property under their name. And the faerie who was chosen was you.”

Minseok blinks hard. “But why me?”

“It would have been an uproar if too many faeries knew what happened outside the gate, so only the Queen and Winters knew about this. You were the youngest faerie born from a Winter family at the time, you can easily pass as a toddler. The Queen knows our family and your upbringing. Also, as a Spring, your magic isn’t as powerful compared to say, mine, so it’s more discreet. Humans won’t be able to tell that you are a faerie.” 

“Then, why must I forget everything?” It’s frustrating to be left out. To know nothing about his childhood days, of Baekhyun and Jongdae, and also his own brother and family.

“The humans aren’t supposed to know about us faeries, especially about Avalon. It’s our sacred land. Since you were leaving Avalon, for security measures, they made you forget… everything. It must have been really hard for you.” There’s a pain in Jongin’s voice. Minseok realizes it must have been difficult for Jongin too. 

The reason logically makes sense and things are clearer to Minseok now. But still, the bunch of information is overwhelming and he isn't sure how to react.

Part of him is glad and relieved to know that he has biological parents as he has always wished. But the other part is upset. It has been many years but they never checked on him, never visited him… Faerie parenting might be very different from human parenting, but still, it bothered him. And in a way, the decision required him to be separated from his family and friends. Minseok can't help but wonder - if someone else was chosen, his life would be so different.

Jongin must have noticed his inner struggle. He gives Minseok a consoling look and comforting pat on the back. “It was probably too much information in one sitting. Anyway, today is the summer festival. Let’s not overload your mind with too many things."

"You're right."

“I wish I could accompany you to explore Avalon, but I have other matters to attend to,” Jongin frowns, but then he looks up to Minseok with a slight smile. A longing gaze clearly seen from Jongin's eyes. His brother must have missed him a lot. "Have fun, brother. I’ll see you again at the gate here when the sun sets.” 

“You have already done so much for me, Jongin. Thank you.” 

Jongin hugs him one more time. “Hopefully, this is the first to many more to come.”

After Jongin leaves accompanied by two faeries, presumably his guards, Baekhyun comes inside. “Jongin has left. I guess you are done?”

Minseok looks up and nods. Baekhyun isn’t alone, there’s Jongdae too, beaming at him. 

“We have a present for you.” Jongdae passes him a bundle, which Minseok unfolds, is a short-sleeved robe similar to what Jongdae wears. It’s light blue in color, made of a very soft and light material that feels nice to the touch. He puts it on and it fits perfectly. 

“Also, wear this,” Baekhyun places black gloves on Minseok’s palms. “There will be a lot of Summer blossoms out there. You don’t want an accident to happen.”

It's summer, so the female Summers must be blossoming. And blossoms will cause males to secrete pollen. It's thoughtful of his faerie friends to prepare it for him. “Thanks, guys.”

The two faeries grin at him. “Shall we go now?” 

🌻🌼🌸

  
  


Earlier, Minseok was too focused on Jongin to pay attention to their surroundings. But once he steps out of the gazebo, he finally has a proper view of Avalon. 

Minseok has watched many fantasy movies. The CG and visual effects are evolving fast in the past few years, but nothing really beats the real thing. Even the botanical gardens are brought to shame. 

The stone wall he saw earlier stretches far into the distance until he can’t see it, standing on a hill, surrounding the entirety of Avalon. As Jongdae and Baekhyun lead him downhill, Minseok starts to notice more things, like the forest, and past the forest, a building with a tower far in the distance on top of a hill. The tower has green vines and colorful flowers growing on it, with many glass windows on the surfaces that reflect the sunlight. It was linked to a structure that looks like a greenhouse.

“That’s the Academy building,” Jongdae explains with a fond look. “I live there, all Fall faeries live there. It’s where we study and create our potions. Also, there’s a greenhouse where all faerie seeds are tended.” 

Minseok nods in understanding. Not far from the Academy, there’s a structure that resembles a castle that stands on another hilltop. However, the castle does not look like the ones Minseok has seen in the human world. It’s so… organic. And logically, the structure is kind of impossible to build with human capability. Some parts of the castle seem to merge with a tree, with vines and branches snaking on the white walls, and the leaves of the tree hovering like the canopy.

“What’s that castle?” Minseok points out the intriguing building. 

Baekhyun answers, “The Winter Palace. Only Winters live there.” That means Jongin and his parents live there.

“So where do Springs and Summers live?” Minseok prompts. 

Jongdae grins at him. “Patience, Min. We are about to bring you there.” 

Minseok lets himself be led, Jongdae walking in front excitedly and Baekhyun's hand pulling him. The path they are walking on is dark, almost black, but soft and cooling under the feet, making it very comfortable to walk on. There are flowers and plants as far as he can see, some he recognizes, some are foreign. The sweet, comforting aroma he whiffed out there in the forest outside the gate can be smelt even stronger here, most likely since it’s the source. The wind blows gently, the sun warm on his skin.

“We still have time before the performance. Where shall we bring him first?” Minseok overhears Baekhyun and Jongdae discussing in front of him. 

“Let’s see, shall we show him the World Tree?” 

It gets Minseok’s curiosity piqued up. “The World Tree?” 

Jongdae nods. “Yeah, it’s a very important tree to us faeries. Come on. We gotta hike a bit.”

The path they are on splits and they follow the one going uphill, but it does not lead to the one where the Academy and the Winter Palace stand. There’s a lone tree that Minseok only notices just now. It’s getting bigger and bigger as he approaches. Not only tall, but the trunk is also enormously thick, Minseok has never seen a tree trunk that wide naturally. The branches spread wide, lush with leaves. 

Curiously, Minseok steps closer. Only after he gets under the shade of the leaves that he realizes that this tree is different from the others. The air is thick, flowing, swirling around him, giving him goosebumps. As if the air has _life_. And form. 

“This is the World Tree,” Baekhyun states. “It’s made of… faeries.” 

“What do you mean?”

Jongdae starts his story, “There was this legend. Long, long ago, there was a Winter faerie, more powerful with more wisdom than any other. He wished to pass on his wisdom and knowledge to other faeries. When his time was almost up, he went up this hill and prayed to the Gaia to preserve his consciousness in the form of a tree. From then on, faeries would come up here, ask their questions, then sit and listen as the tree shares their wisdom.”

“Their?” Minseok questions. 

“After the original Winter faerie who became the tree, once a faerie is old, many of them choose to join the Tree and become part of the consciousness. It may sound bizarre, I know, but –” Jongdae fidgets, unsure how to express himself, “– that’s how it is.” 

No wonder it gave him goosebumps because the Tree literally has souls of faeries, maybe hundreds or even thousands of them. However, it doesn’t scare Minseok. Instead of spooky like in a horror movie, the atmosphere here is serene. 

As he looks up at the branches and leaves, Minseok wonders, “If I ask something, can I get an answer?” Can he ask the tree if his Grandma will get better anytime soon? Or maybe about his future?

Jongdae nods. “Of course you can. But I don’t think you will get an answer immediately.” 

“Why?”

“You have to take your time to tell the tree your question or concern, then sit in silence and listen. It may take hours. Or even days.” 

“So, this Tree is like a god? All-knowing?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, it doesn’t work like that. From what I heard, it can’t answer questions about the outside world, for example, or the future. It’s not like fortune-telling.” 

The concept is foreign to Minseok, but he chooses to interpret it as an enlightenment people receive when meditating. It disappoints him a little bit since he hopes to find a way out of his predicament. Perhaps not by asking the Tree. 

“Anyway, let’s move on! Shall we race down the hill?” Jongdae grins, dashing downhill. 

"Wait! Unfair!" Baekhyun yells, chasing after Jongdae. 

Minseok only shakes his head looking at their antics, before Baekhyun comes back up, pulling him by his left hand, Jongdae on his right, beckoning him to run along. "Don't just stand there, Min. Come on!" 

Under the Avalon sun, Jongdae and Baekhyun are shining so bright, so beautiful. It catches Minseok by surprise. If he has a human heart probably it'll be racing and beating fast - not sure from the running or from the two breathtaking faeries in front of him. 

Is it possible to fall in love again, not with just one person but two? After the heartbreak mess that was Luhan? 

He pushes the thought away for now. It's not the time to worry about it. He has the entirety of Avalon waiting to be explored.

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


The meadow landscape soon changes as they walk further down the hill. Minseok starts to see more trees around them, houses peeking out here and there. He sees faeries wearing simple clothes, tunic, shirt, with knee-length skirts for the females and pants for the male, similar to what Baekhyun wears. They are all attractive too, it’s kind of weird seeing them doing manual labor – some are carrying carts loaded with various gardening things, some are washing.

“This is where I live,” Baekhyun informs, leaning a bit closer to his ear. 

So this is the Spring neighborhood. It reminds Minseok of a housing estate since there are so many houses located between the trees and the dark soil path. The houses are simple in design, made of wood and bark with vines and flowers decorating them. They are pretty small and cozy, like cottages. 

“Is your family also living here?” Minseok ponders. The concept of faerie family is still foreign to him. He hasn’t seen old faeries around. Besides, he’s also curious about Baekhyun's mother, whom he said took care of Minseok when he was a seedling.

“Yes, they are. Maybe next time we can visit them,” Baekhyun offers, “Because I’m afraid we have to hurry to the Summer Square soon if we want to make it in time for the festival.”

As they walk past more houses, he sees some faeries waving at them, or specifically, at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiles and greets some of them back, cracking some jokes. He must be well-liked in the community. The thought makes Minseok smile too. 

They bring Minseok to the Spring’s market square. There are kiosks made out of wood, filled with fruits, veggies, jars of honey, clothes, and some tools on display. Baekhyun gets some freshly cut fruit on a wide leaf, thanking the shop owner before passing it to Minseok. 

The gesture gets Minseok’s eyebrows tilt up in confusion. “Don’t you need to pay for this?” He doesn’t know what currency the faeries use and since he just arrived, he doesn’t have anything to pay. 

Baekhyun shakes his head and chuckles. “No. The concept of money is… a human thing. It’s different here. We are all family, all helping each other. Just thank him, it’s enough.”

So Minseok does. The shop owner beams, making Minseok flash his gummy smile in appreciation. The warm exchange makes his heart sing. It's rare to experience such joy and sincerity between a seller and a buyer nowadays. Humans are often so busy and stressed, Minseok rarely sees the shopkeeper or seller smile at him when he buys something.

The path leads to another neighborhood. It catches Minseok by surprise seeing how different it looks from the houses he has just seen before. 

“This is where Summer faeries live,” Baekhyun announces, acting as a guide. 

Instead of wood, most of the house is made of a glass-like material, allowing Minseok to see the inside of the house. To his delight, the inside of the faerie's house looks almost similar to his own house in the human world, with furniture like table, chairs, beds, and kitchen. There are also curtains at the sides that can be drawn, allowing some privacy. Pretty ornaments hang from the roof, the luster casting mosaic-like patterns and reflections when it catches the light. The whole area is bright, shiny, and sparkly. 

Out of curiosity, Minseok asks, “Why are the Summer houses so different?” 

“Summers need more sunlight than Springs to power their magic, their illusions. That’s why their houses are so open and allow as much light to flood in,” Jongdae explains. 

Near the houses, Minseok sees some Summer faeries, not losing in flashiness with their houses. Bright hair colors, brightly colored clothes. Some wear those outfits with light, shimmery material. The female Summer faeries are even showier, with flowers of various colors blooming from their backs. Their blossoms are so beautiful and so big. One literally looks like an oversized rose, another like a gaillardia. 

They continue to walk along the path. The line of houses opens up to an open space that seems like an outdoor fair. 

“This is the Summer Square.”

Many faeries flock there, maybe hundreds of them. In the crowd, he spots some more blossoms growing from female faeries, some of the flowers he has never seen before. He’s thankful Baekhyun and Jongdae have given him the gloves, he can’t imagine how messy it would be if he hasn’t had anything covering his palms. 

Similar to the Spring market square, there are kiosks and shops here and there. Some are selling food, but a lot of them have trinkets hanging on them, more flashy and decorative. Upon a closer look, they are selling jewelry and accessories of all shapes and sorts, made of glass, crystals, gold, and gemstones. Seeing such precious things laid on display just like that, Minseok kind of understands why faeries want to keep their existence and Avalon a secret. He can imagine the chaos and greed of humans if they ever get a wind of this.

His eyes drift to other shops. Some are selling dresses and clothes. Interestingly, there are also some things like paints, canvases, and musical instruments. He assumes the Summer faeries’ duties must be some kind of artists and entertainers here in Avalon.

“It’s beautiful,” Minseok swoons. Everything here is so dream-like. 

“I know right? Summer Square is one of my favorite places in Avalon,” Baekhyun muses. “Especially since it’s the summer solstice.”

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


When they exit the Summer Square, it gets more and more crowded by faeries, lining on the left and right side of the road, leaving the center empty.

“Is this where the festival is happening?” Minseok side-eyes Jongdae who is beside him but is looking to the left and right as if he’s searching for someone.

“Yes. But give me a moment, I need to find someone.”

“I hope we can get a spot,” Minseok murmurs, but mostly to himself. Then Jongdae notices something in the crowd and beams.

“Xing!” Jongdae waves, pulling Minseok by his hand, Baekhyun following behind.

A black-haired faerie waves back at them, deep dimples decorating both sides of his cheeks as his mouth stretches into a wide smile. He nudges someone besides him, a taller man with silvery hair and sculpted features. The man then turns his head and waves at them too, his smile melting his chic first impression.

“Minseok, this is Yixing. Yixing, Minseok. And this is Yifan, Yixing’s entwined with him,” Jongdae makes a quick introduction between them. Minseok nods and shakes both of their hands. Yifan and Yixing greet him warmly, and once again, Minseok is mesmerized by the faeries' beauty.

“I was wondering when are you guys going to come. We have saved a spot.” Yifan shifts his position, letting Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae squeeze next to him.

“What’s entwined?” Minseok asks, unfamiliar with the term Jongdae used to describe Yifan earlier.

“Hmmm in human words, it’s like… married? Like a spouse? But faeries don’t get married as humans do, it's different here,” Baekhyun quickly answers it for him.

Before Minseok can ask another question, a loud fanfare is heard. Seven faeries start walking down the road. They are all beautiful, wearing exquisite outfits decorated with sequins and diamonds. Minseok notes that the three females don’t have any blossoms on their backs, so he assumes they are not Summer faeries. 

The first female faerie to walk in line is shorter than him but very beautiful, with a calm, cool demeanor schooled on her face, walking with her back straight full of grace. Trails of light fabric flow behind her as she saunters down the road. Resting on her blonde, curled hair is a crown that seems to be made of threads of silver and gold weaved together with diamonds and gems that are shaped like flowers. 

What confuses Minseok is that one by one faeries around them starts to bow. He feels Baekhyun’s hand on his back, lightly pushing him to bow too. Minseok is about to protest but Baekhyun shushes him, then after a few seconds, he slides off his hand, letting Minseok stand again. “That’s our Queen,” he whispers. No wonder everyone is bowing in respect. 

When Minseok looks up again, he sees Jongin passing in front of him, already changed into a grey tailcoat, white dress shirt with a silver ribbon-tie. Jongin notices Minseok, giving him a slight nod and his lips stretch into a charming smile. The pair of faeries behind Jongin gazes at him too as they walk past and smile slightly. Their facial features – like the cat-like eyes and round face on the female faerie, and the thick eyebrows and straight nose on the male faerie, are so familiar as if Minseok has seen them before. Similar to when he sees himself in the mirror. Only then Minseok realizes that the two faeries behind Jongin are his parents. 

Every inch of Minseok wants to reach out, to approach them, call them, ask how they are, if they miss him. But before he breaks out of the line, his wrists are grasped on either side, one by Baekhyun’s slender hand and another by Jongdae, holding him back. Jongdae warns him in a small voice, “Not now.” 

It frustrates Minseok, to have his parents so near yet so far from reach. He has no choice but to wait for now. He better not cause a scene and ruin the festival.

After the Winter faeries leave, a cheerful song starts playing. The crowd erupts into a cheer when Summer faeries start entering the road in pairs, dancing, and singing to the music. The female Summers’ blossoms are in full bloom, huge tropical flowers on their backs making their shimmery, flowing dresses look even more beautiful. There are some male faeries too amidst the dancers, wearing shirts and vests with matching color with the female dancers. Minseok notices that all of the males are wearing gloves, impressed that the male faeries are very respectful of their females. Not only a show of faeries dancing in synchronization, but there are also carts decorated with flowers passing by. 

To his surprise, there are some animals too. “Those animals aren’t real. These are all Summer faeries’ magic – illusions,” Baekhyun whispers to Minseok. Minseok can’t believe it because they look so real, better than CGI, but still, he admires the illusions and other special effects sparkling and floating in the air.

The dances and the songs are not familiar to Minseok, but the whole parade gets his eyes glued, entranced, making him forget temporarily about his annoyance earlier. He finds himself enjoying the festival. 

Eventually, the faeries at the sides start to join the parade of the Summer faeries. Yixing and Yifan walk hand in hand, then Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae too join the crowd. The path leads to a meadow decorated with floating lights. There’s an open stage where the musicians stand and sing, some faeries crowding in front of the stage and cheering. Minseok is curious to approach the stage to see what’s going on there, but Baekhyun pulls him to the side instead. There are kiosks and tables here too, displaying various fruits, vegetables, honey, and others. 

“If it's a festival, it’s feast time!” He grins widely, offering Minseok some food. It’s the most delicious thing he’s ever eaten. Minseok wonders if it’s the magic of the realm that causes the fruits and other food to taste this good. 

Jongdae approaches them with cups in hand, passing one to Baekhyun and one to Minseok. Minseok eyes the crystal cup and lightly shakes it. It’s filled with clear liquid but it’s denser than water. “What’s this?” Minseok asks warily. He can handle alcohol, but just in case. 

“It’s nectar,” Jongdae answers. “Try it.” 

Baekhyun drinks from his cup and encourages Minseok to drink too. “You can only taste this in Avalon,” he says with a wink. 

Curiosity gets the better of him so Minseok takes a sip. It tastes like liquified sugar, but not sticky in his mouth. It’s delicious. Since Minseok has a sweet tooth, he grows to like the drink. 

When the music changes to something more upbeat, Baekhyun and Jongdae pull him for a dance. It’s messy since Minseok doesn’t know any choreography, but he holds their hands and moves along to the music anyway. Baekhyun does funny movements on purpose that makes Minseok and Jongdae laugh. 

Jongdae beams at him. “Having fun?” 

Minseok nods excitedly and grins with his toothy smile. Probably this is the most fun he has ever had since becoming an adult. Here, he is away from his work stress, from responsibilities, from worries. Free.

“This is where you belong, Minseok.”

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


The day feels like a dream Minseok wishes would go on forever. The beauty of the plants, the humble Spring residences, the shiny Summer houses, the festivity, the talk with his parents, the most beautiful sunset he has ever seen – everything is still fresh in his mind. But just like every good thing in the world, it must come to an end. 

His heart gets heavier and heavier as he, Jongin, Jongdae, and Baekhyun approach the garden with stone walls. Closer to the gate. Closer to the real world.

"You sure you don't want to stay? We can arrange it for you," Jongin asks.

Deep down, Minseok does want to stay. Heck, why wouldn't he? Avalon is such a wonderful place straight out of fairy tales he's always loved. Unlike in the human world, in Avalon, he doesn’t need to worry about money. He has his friends and birth family. He feels that he belongs here, it’s where he had come from after all. 

But he can't. "I have a grandma who is like a mother to me. And a job that I can't just suddenly drop out from. There are people who depend on me in the human world, Jongin." 

“I see.” Jongin lets out a knowing smile. "You have grown so much. I'm proud of you." 

Jongin may have been absent from most of Minseok's life, however, with just a few words Minseok feels so many things – happiness, gratefulness, pride clashing in his chest. Is this what it feels like to have a brother? To make your family proud? 

There is also a hint of sadness. Minseok doesn't know when he will be able to enter Avalon again, or when he will ever see his brother again. 

"You are probably tired of hearing this, but thank you." 

Jongin gives him one last hug, his grey eyes glassy with tears. "You are always welcomed here, brother. Just say the word." 

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


There is no more gate, only an ancient, twisted tree. Just like the clock has hit midnight in Cinderella's story, it's time for Minseok to go back to the real world. 

"You okay, Min?" Baekhyun's voice snaps out of his reverie. Minseok blinks, looking at his surroundings. No more tall trees, no longer in the forest, but the stream, the grass – their usual spot. 

Baekhyun's brilliant blue eyes are locked on Minseok, studying him. "You are so quiet. Are you sure you are okay?" 

Honestly, Minseok isn't that okay. The moment he steps out of Avalon, he wishes to go back again, away from the responsibilities of the real world. But he made his choice. He won't go back on his word, and Grandma needs him too. Not wanting to worry Baekhyun even further, Minseok nods. "I'm just… overwhelmed." 

"Well, understandable. It's your first time entering Avalon after all. Or more like, re-seeing Avalon. Go rest up."

"Thanks a lot for today."

Baekhyun's eyes crinkle as he chuckles. "You said so many 'thank you's today, cut it out!" 

His lighthearted laugh makes Minseok feel a little bit more at ease on his walk back.

The house is quiet and dark when Minseok arrives. He flicks the lights on. Everything is still in place like how he left it in the morning. "Grandma, have you eaten dinner? Sorry, I was out without telling you…"

There is no answer. Is Grandma still sleeping? Minseok rushes to Grandma's room to check, knocking on the door gently before opening it.

"Grandma…"

Grandma is still curled on her bed, her eyes closed. Something is wrong. Usually, she would be awake whenever Minseok calls her, smiles, and greets him back with her gentle voice.

"Grandma…" Minseok calls again, kneeling down by her bed, shaking her gently. 

"Wake up, please…"

But Grandma is not waking up.

  
  


🌻🌼🌸


	3. Return

Minseok tries to shake his Grandma awake one more time to no avail. Her skin is paler than usual. Why isn’t Grandma waking up? Scenarios and possibilities pop in his mind, each one worse than before. Panic starts to fill him up. With trembling hands, he reaches out to find Grandma's pulse, letting out a sigh of relief knowing that the pulse is still there. However, it's very weak. 

What went wrong? Just before Minseok left for the garden earlier this morning, Grandma was fine. Thinking back, how much time did he spend in Avalon? Grandma must have missed lunch. And since Minseok arrived home long after the sun was down, most likely she missed dinner too. Not to mention that she’s so weak she barely can leave her bed.

It's his fault. He left for the whole day without telling her. Grandma must have been worried sick. There's no one to blame but himself.

But now, what can he do? He has no knowledge of medicines. Grandma is scared to be admitted to a hospital. The doctor who came here gave up. Grandma Lee, their neighbor, is not medically trained. He doesn't know anyone else close enough to help. 

Or wait, he may have someone who might be able to help. It's a small hope but Minseok dashes off anyway back into the garden, into the forest. 

"Baekhyun! Jongdae!" Minseok enters the forest, desperately calling out. "Sehun! Anyone, please!" 

From thin air, someone emerges. When Minseok blinks his eyes to refocus, he sees Sehun lifting his eyebrows up at him and Baekhyun looking with concerned eyes. "Min, I'm here. What happened?" 

Upon seeing familiar faces, his panic is gradually replaced with relief, overwhelming him. Minseok crumbles, breaking into sobs. Baekhyun gently gathers him into his arms, calming him down. "What's wrong? Tell me."

Through his sobs, Minseok manages to say, "My Grandma is very ill and she's not waking up. I think she is going to die. I don't know who else who can help." 

Baekhyun exchanges glances with Sehun, and the other nods. Slowly, Baekhyun pulls back, gripping on Minseok's upper arms, staring at him with determination. "I will go into Avalon and get Jongdae. He makes potions, he makes antidotes, he will know what to do. Wait here with Sehun. I will be back, okay?" 

Minseok nods. Once Baekhyun goes so deep inside the forest until he can't be seen anymore, it feels as if there's a hole in his chest. Empty. Lonely. 

Sehun clears his throat, making Minseok realize he's not alone in the forest. "I'm sorry for being so harsh with you the first time we met." His voice is still deep and husky, but the tone is much warmer than during their first encounter.

Minseok shakes his head. "I'm sorry too, for breaching into the forest and yelling out loud."

"Well, I can tolerate it during emergencies." Sehun's mouth morphs into a small smile. His expression softens, the air of intimidation is gone. 

The soft, sweet scent of Avalon flowers in the air soothes Minseok's nerves as they sit waiting on the forest floor. He can't help but ask, "Is the sweet scent part of your magic?"

Sehun shrugs. "No. It's the magic of the realm. It makes us feel more at home even when we are not." And it does help Minseok to feel better.

After that little exchange, Sehun did not speak much. It is quieter waiting here with Sehun compared to with the bubbly Baekhyun. Maybe he's shy, but nevertheless Minseok appreciates his companion.

The forest at night is a whole different view compared to in the afternoon. The moonlight shyly passes through the leaves, illuminating his surroundings and the forest floor with a silvery glow, reminding Minseok of the scene straight out of Princess Mononoke. The sound of crickets and nocturnal animals' noises in the distance create a symphony. It's serene and peaceful until his ears catch the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Sehun gets up on his guard and narrows his eyes, cautious of who is coming. 

It gives Minseok relief when he sees familiar shades of blue hair and gold emerging from the shadows, the two faeries walking hand in hand. Baekhyun still looks the same but Jongdae is clutching a bag of kit slung over his shoulder. 

"Thankfully, I was still near the gate when Baekhyun suddenly appeared and called me," Jongdae says. He may be smiling, but the air around Jongdae is different, serious, and focused as if he's a man on a mission.

Regardless, Minseok is thankful that Jongdae is willing to come. "Sorry for troubling you."

Jongdae places one hand on Minseok's shoulder, reassuring him. "Min, don't worry about it. Where's your Grandma? Lead the way."

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


Minseok is so used to seeing the sweet and happy Jongdae, it is a sight to see his more serious side. His eyebrows taut together, lips pressed together, eyes focused in concentration as he checks on Grandma's pulses, eyes, and others, just like a doctor. 

Jongdae shifts his attention to Minseok. "She is still alive but is very weak. Min, can I ask your permission to get some samples?" 

"What samples? What for?"

"Blood samples," Jongdae emphasizes, taking a vial with a stopper and a syringe from his bag. "I usually make potions for faeries, not humans, so I need something I can analyze before making the antidote." His golden eyes meet Minseok, waiting for his permission. 

Minseok nods. He really doesn't have anyone else who can help and since Jongdae is here, the least he can do is to support the Fall faerie with whatever he needs.

Finished with checking and getting the sample, Jongdae digs into his kit and takes out a tiny glass bottle. It’s sealed with a cork, filled with an almost clear blue liquid that seems to glow. It reminds Minseok of will-o-wisps. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun leans so close to Jongdae, grabbing the bottle, tilting it, and studying it before releasing his grip and looking at Jongdae hard. "Dae, don't tell me…"

Jongdae cuts Baekhyun before he finishes his sentence, seeming to understand what Baekhyun asks. "Yeah. But he needs this more than me."

Their exchange makes Minseok grow curious. "What's in the bottle?"

Baekhyun answers, "In short, it's an elixir to lengthen someone's lifespan. It's very difficult to make, thus very rare." 

Minseok's eyes widened in shock. "Jongdae, why are you giving me such a valuable thing?"

Jongdae seems shy and shrugs. "Min, you are very dear to us. Your Grandma is dear to you. I figured this elixir will be more useful to you at this moment."

"But…" Minseok protests.

"From the symptoms, your Grandma seems to be poisoned, I'm not sure of what. I don't know how much time I will need to make the cure, but this will keep her alive at least. Please, let me help." Jongdae insists with a firm tone. His golden eyes show only sincerity and concern, so entrancing, crumbling Minseok's guard.

He gives up. "Okay. Thank you so much, Jongdae."

Jongdae beams. "You are most welcome, Min. I will do my best to heal your Grandma." 

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


Minseok isn’t sure what is in that elixir, but it worked wonders. Shortly after drinking the elixir, Grandma looks less pale and her breathing evens out, her pulse is stronger, much better than the condition Minseok found her in. Her body heat returned bit by bit too. This must be the magic of a Fall faerie that Baekhyun had mentioned. 

The soft knock on the door makes Minseok turn his head, cautious of intruders. Apparently, it’s just Baekhyun. As he approaches, Minseok is reminded again of how graceful the sentry moves, smooth without sound. 

Baekhyun sits on the floor next to Minseok. "Is she better now?" 

Minseok nods. "She is still sleeping though." His eyes flit to Grandma for a moment before going back to the blue-haired sentry. "I thought you sent Jongdae back to Avalon."

"I did," Baekhyun replies. "But I figured you might need company."

His answer catches Minseok off guard. Since the moment he graduated from school and started college outside the town, he had always kept his troubles and concerns to himself. He was far away from his grandparents and didn’t want to trouble them. Considering himself an adult already, Minseok learned to take care of things by himself, solve things himself. He also quickly realized that most people never bothered to press far beyond a simple 'how are you'. It was so easy to fake a smile and said that everything is alright. Nobody knew, no one asked if he was truly alright, not even offering to stay and be there with him. Except for Luhan… but he was a past Minseok couldn’t go back to.

It’s relieving to have someone who cares, even if Minseok doesn't say it.

All of a sudden, Minseok feels a light press on his cheek, wiping tears he doesn’t realize he has been shedding. “Hey, don’t cry. I’m here,” Baekhyun whispers. The gesture is supposed to calm him, but instead, Minseok cries harder. 

Panicked, Baekhyun puts some distance in between them, but his blue eyes never leave Minseok. “Oh gosh, why why why... did I do something wrong?”

Baekhyun did startle him earlier, but the crying is not his fault. Minseok wipes the tears away and tries to explain, "No, no, it's just me." 

Baekhyun eyes him tentatively. "You wanna talk about it?" 

Minseok freezes. It's just not in his nature to tell people things. Besides, there's so much in his mind that Minseok doesn't know where to start. 

It has never been the same whenever someone who has been in your life for so long suddenly is not there anymore. 

Losing Grandpa was hard. Even though he has tried pushing the thought away, drowning himself with schoolwork back then and office work in the past few years, it still aches whenever the topic of Grandpa happens to pass his mind. Minseok misses his presence, his assurance, his unwavering support, and love. It has been years, Grandma has always been strong in front of Minseok, but he knows better - Grandma still mourns and thinks about him. 

Then losing Luhan. He was someone outside the family he was the closest to. But he also left.

And just today, he almost lost his Grandma. The only person who has been living with him and taking care of him for so long. There were so many memories and stories he has with grandma. The thought of having her gone too is scary. 

A light nudge on his arm breaks his train of thoughts and Minseok yelps. He hears Baekhyun chuckling. “Great, at least you’re still here.” 

Minseok must have been zoning out. At first, he just stares back at him, doesn’t know how to react. But looking at Baekhyun grinning, he eventually breaks into a small smile at Baekhyun’s attempt to cheer him up. 

Baekhyun must’ve noticed that Minseok doesn’t want to talk about his issues because he shifts to another topic. “It's late and I'm sure you were tired from exploring Avalon earlier. You should rest," Baekhyun suggests. 

And Baekhyun is right. The warm water and soft aroma of soap help him relax, washing away the tiredness he didn’t realize he had. He had thought Baekhyun would leave when he bathed, but he finds Baekhyun is still in the room, sitting down leaning against the wall. 

“Aren’t you going to rest?” Minseok asks as he unrolls the futon and arranges his sleeping space beside grandma’s bed. 

When he looks up, Baekhyun shakes his head. “Well, looking out for you is my duty.” 

“Come on, it’s nighttime already. It’s not like you’re on a 24-hour shift?” He plops on the futon, propping his elbows on the pillow and stares at Baekhyun, who only shrugs. “You went around with me too. You should rest as well. Don’t you feel tired?” 

“I’m used to this. And one of us should keep watch of your Grandma.”

Minseok gives up. “Oh well,” he huffs and pulls his blanket over himself. “Good night.”

He tries to close his eyes and sleep, but it’s hard. Having Baekhyun in the same room gives him a sense of security, but also self-consciousness and nervousness. Since they first met in the garden, Minseok had noticed how often Baekhyun looked at him with fondness and even more often during the Avalon visit. Not only Baekhyun, but Jongdae had also done that to him too. It sends the butterflies in his stomach fluttering.

But Minseok can’t understand why. Even though Minseok has forgotten them, they still made efforts and put in the time to visit him. Then brought him to his homeland. Gifted him a present. Even using a rare elixir for his Grandma. 

He really doesn't know how to repay his friends' kindness. 

"Why are you so kind to me? You, and Jongdae? I didn't do anything for you, I don't deserve it." 

Baekhyun seems startled by his question. Maybe because it's the first thing he said. Or maybe because they are still in Grandma's bedroom and it's still pretty early in the morning for such an emotional question. His eyes avoid Minseok, lips pressed together, different from his usual cheeriness. As if he is hiding something.

"I..." Baekhyun starts, but then he chews his lips in contemplation. "Must there a reason for someone to do a good deed for another?" he dodges by throwing Minseok another question, flashing a timid smile and an awkward laugh.

His answer is right, but it's not something Minseok expects and it confuses him. From his encounters, he realizes many humans often want something out of the things they do. There's always an ulterior motive – whether it’s for money, power, companionship, acknowledgment. Friends with benefits, things like that. Because of those reasons, when people other than his grandparents treat Minseok nicely, it makes him wary. 

What does Baekhyun want from him?

"Anyway–," Baekhyun looks at him with warmth in his eyes, "–you want breakfast? I'm starving."

They sit in the kitchen eating some bread and fruits in silence, which feels weird because well, Baekhyun isn’t usually this quiet. And Minseok isn’t sure how to break the awkwardness.

In the end, it’s Baekhyun who speaks up first. “If you’re thinking of Jongdae, don't worry about him. Dae is very capable, he will come up with something. He will save your Grandma.”

That’s one of his worries too, but Minseok isn’t sure how to tell the other what’s on his mind and in his heart right now. 

He’s still thinking how to best put it into words when Baekhyun yawns, plopping on the living room couch. “I’m going to nap for a bit, just nudge me if you need anything or if there’s an emergency.” 

Giving Baekhyun some privacy, Minseok decides to go back to Grandma’s room and check on her. Her condition seems to stabilize but she isn’t waking up yet. However, Minseok has faith she will get better. He takes her hand in his, gently caressing it. “Hang on a little bit longer please, Grandma.” 

With Baekhyun resting and Jongdae not back yet, Minseok decides to keep himself occupied in the meantime. He tidies Grandma’s blanket, sweeps the room, cleans the house until he eventually runs out of the things to do, and returns to the living room. 

On the couch, Baekhyun is still napping, leaning on his side with one hand folded under his head. The sunlight coming from the window falls on his face, he seems to glow and look even more ethereal than he already is. And Minseok can’t help but stare at the sleeping faerie’s beauty. 

It’s past noon but he decides to let Baekhyun rest – it’s not that there’s intrusion or anything to worry about. Besides, seeing how peaceful Baekhyun looks when he sleeps gives him a little bit of peace in his heart too. 

“Shit, I overslept. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Baekhyun grunts, right after Minseok starts preparing dinner. 

Minseok peeks up from the kitchen. “Well, you seemed really deep in sleep and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“But I’m supposed to be guarding you!” Baekhyun huffs, stomping his way to the kitchen while pouting in protest. It’s so cute, making Minseok chuckle. 

“Well, dear sentry, it’s peaceful, there’s nothing much happening today. You don’t need to be on duty all the time. I know a thing or two about self-defense too, I can protect myself if needed.”

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


It’s not until the next morning that they see Jongdae again. Hearing loud knocks at the back door, Minseok opens it to find Jongdae out of breath – he must have been rushing to get here. There are dark circles under his eyes and it seems like he hasn’t slept, he must've been up all night working on the elixir, but his eyes are bright with excitement.

“I finished it.” 

He takes out a glass vial from his bag and opens the lid. Minseok watches with anticipation as Jongdae carefully pours the content into Grandma’s mouth. He lifts up a silent prayer, hoping the antidote would work.

Fortunately, the heavens have answered his prayer. Grandma stirs, slowly blinking her eyes open. It feels as if it has been ages since Minseok sees those kind eyes full of life and vigor. 

“Grandma!” he rushes to the bed, taking Grandma’s hand in his and kissing it. Her body temperature is back to normal. Grandma squeezes his hand back. 

“Minseokkie,” she replies, her lips form a bright smile. “What happened? I feel so much better as if I had never fallen ill.” 

Minseok’s heart swells at her answer. He decides it’s a good time to introduce his friends to her. “It’s thanks to my friends here, Grandma. Jongdae and Baekhyun.”

Grandma’s eyes shift to the two faeries. “Ah, thank you so much, young men. I don’t know how to repay your kindness.” 

“You don’t have to, Grandma,” Jongdae answers kindly. “It’s our pleasure to help a friend in need.”

Grandma has regained her energy and mobility too, she can eat and even go to shower by herself. Minseok sighs in relief, thinking that all is well until Jongdae pulls him aside together with Baekhyun. 

“What is it?”

Jongdae whispers in a low tone, "Here’s the thing. The substance I found in Grandma’s body is similar to the troll's toxin. It was making your Grandma sick and draining the life out of her bit by bit."

Baekhyun gasps in horror. “Shit. So we are dealing with trolls?” 

“Wait… trolls? Those ugly monsters? They are real?” Minseok asks, confused. 

Baekhyun nods, his expression contorts to hatred. “Yep. Trolls are faeries’ natural enemies. They have always wanted to find Avalon and take over what we have.” His fists are clenching at his sides, a dangerous aura radiating from him as he speaks. “Don't tell me they found out about the gate’s location. I should find them and wipe them before more of them come here.” 

If there was a troll's toxin inside Grandma’s body, there is a possibility that Grandma has encountered a troll before. The thought makes Minseok's insides twist uncomfortably, knowing Grandma could have been in such danger. But he shouldn’t be rash. “I think it’s best to ask Grandma first for clues, like physical appearance or names maybe,” Minseok suggests.

So when Grandma finishes washing up, Minseok tries bringing up the subject. “Grandma, I’m wondering. Before you fell ill, did you happen to see anyone you didn’t know?”

Grandma thinks for a while. “There was a man who came here and offered a huge amount of money if I was willing to sell this place. But I’m old already and I’m content with staying here. Besides, I want to pass this house to you after I die so I refused. The next thing I remembered was our neighbor Mrs. Lee found me on the front porch, panicking.”

Connecting the dots, that man must have been the troll. Anger starts to boil within him. It’s so low to treat an elderly like that, just to take over the land. “Do you remember any details about the man? A name? Or if he left anything…”

“He was big. And very, very strange. I think he left something.” Grandma searches her drawer and pulls out a name card. “Ah, yes, this was the one. Why do you ask though, Minseokkie?”

“Just… wondering.” 

The name card has a name and an address printed on it, it can be a hint on their whereabouts. Once Grandma isn’t looking, Minseok pockets it, and later he passes it to Baekhyun. “This is the person who was interested in buying our house and the land.” 

Baekhyun studies the card, then he looks back at Minseok. “I will deal with this. You don’t have to worry,” he states firmly.

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


Minseok stares out of the window of his room. The moon is illuminating the darkness of the night, hums of nocturnal animals can be heard. Usually, they can lull him to sleep, but these past two days he has difficulty sleeping. 

“Not sleeping yet?" 

Minseok turns around, facing Jongdae who is looking at him with concern. He shakes his head faintly. Although Grandma has recovered, uneasiness doesn’t leave Minseok just yet. Shortly after he gave Baekhyun the name card, Baekhyun left with Sehun and other sentries to hunt for the troll. Trolls are known to be very strong and their size much bigger than humans’ height, Minseok can’t help but worry about the other faeries.

"Don't just stand there," Jongdae coaxes, patting the bed. Minseok obliges, taking a seat next to Jongdae. Sensing his anxiety, Jongdae scoots closer and wraps one hand around Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok sighs and leans in to the other, letting Jongdae caress his hair over and over again comfortingly.

“What’s on your mind?” Jongdae asks gently. He always manages to make Minseok feel a little bit better. Minseok tilts his head to see a pair of attentive and welcoming golden eyes, waiting for him to say something. 

So Minseok opens up. "Grandma got better thanks to you and Baekhyun. I'm thankful… just…" Minseok pauses, trying to find the words to express himself, "I feel useless. I can't help with anything."

"Hey, don't feel like that, Min." Jongdae rubs circles on Minseok's shoulder, soothing him. "You are already doing something, telling us about your Grandma. We couldn't figure out about the trolls otherwise. Don't beat yourself up." 

"But what if Baekhyun gets in danger because of me?" Minseok protests, his voice almost cracking. He can't bear to lose more people he cares about.

Jongdae's lips curve into a smile, the kind of assuring one that melts Minseok's anxiety away. "Baek is a trained sentry, the same as Sehun and the others. You don't need to worry." 

He gives Minseok some more comforting pats. Minseok really appreciates the gesture, but he can't help but question himself again. Why is Jongdae so kind and understanding? Why is Baekhyun so keen on fighting for him?

“Why do you two go on such great lengths for me?” he finally lets out what's bothering him. "Stayed up to make an antidote for my Grandma. Even fighting monsters. I didn’t even remember you two until recently… I feel bad."

Jongdae blinks, taken aback by the question and ramblings. Then he laughs when understanding dawns upon him, once again flashing the bright, sincere smile that makes Minsok's heart flutter. “Because we like you. And isn't it normal to want to do something for someone you love?” 

Love. The word strikes Minseok hard. Now it's his turn to be taken aback.

Jongdae likes him. Loves him.

Now that Minseok really looks at it, the way Jongdae looks at him has always been warm and full of love. How could he not notice it earlier? 

Jongdae, who is always kind and caring. Jongdae, who is beautiful and breathtaking, whose sunny smile makes his insides warm. Jongdae, who loves him back.

But Jongdae said "we" so he must have meant both him and Baekhyun. 

Minseok can't believe his luck. People often say that when one door closes, another one opens. His previous loss and heartbreak have finally led him to a new love, to happiness. He lost one lover, and now he has two. The thought has his heart lighter than before.

"Baek may be playful, but he loves and cares about you a lot, you know. He signed up and trained to be a sentry so he could be a little bit closer to you. Whenever he’d come home to Avalon and we meet up, he would share things he observed about you."

"Really?" 

"Yes. Like how you often helped your grandparents. You like things clean. Then how you are getting more and more handsome. I envied him, I wish I could see it for myself back then, but now you’re here," Jongdae lets out a knowing smirk that causes Minseok to be flustered. He leans a bit closer, whispering in Minseok's ear. "But don't tell Baek I shared this with you."

Minseok laughs. "Don't worry," Minseok makes a gesture of zipping his lips with his hand, "I can keep secrets."

"It's funny how he's so loud but often secretive about how he feels." 

Jongdae proceeds to share anecdotes about Baekhyun and things he heard from Baekhyun about Minseok. Some get Minseok laughing, some make him flush even more in embarrassment. It's both entertaining and endearing seeing Jongdae tell things so expressively, the pout on his mouth makes Minseok want to lean closer and kiss him - but he knows better to respect Jongdae and let him talk.

"When he didn't see you at your grandparents' house anymore, he freaked out. He thought it was his fault that you suddenly went missing."

"It's not his fault," Minseok protests, clarifying, "It was my choice. I figured if I studied at a bigger and more renowned college out of town, I could get a better job, better pay, better life. But apparently, it didn't matter that much in the end." He lowers his head. It was still difficult to find a good job. His pay is still mediocre.

"Did you regret it?"

"Very." At the time Minseok was still studying in college out of their small town, Grandpa passed away. One of Minseok’s regrets was not being there with Grandpa in his final moment. 

"Don't be." Jongdae places his hand on Minseok's, lightly squeezing it, giving him both strength and comfort. "Sometimes things are just beyond our control. And that's okay. It all shapes us to be who we are today." 

Thinking back, some things were really meant to happen. Even if Minseok was there, he would not have been able to do much to prevent Grandpa from dying either. The regrets have been weighing on him long enough. Maybe it's finally time to let go.

As Minseok settles the battle within himself, he hears Jongdae humming. 

_"Lay down those thoughts that weigh down your mind, next to your pillow.  
_ _And do not worry.  
_ _Just like this today."_

It's a melody that Minseok doesn't know, but the slow tempo and Jongdae's gentle vocals flow through his ears, filling him, relaxing his body. Jongdae lies next to him on the bed and continues to hum. Minseok curls himself closer to Jongdae, letting him run soothing pats on his hair. He feels comfortable, he feels loved.

 _"Sleep well, sleep well, on this night.  
_ _I wish for you to have good dreams."_

His eyelids grow heavy, and eventually, he drifts to sleep. It's probably the best sleep he has ever had.

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


Seeing Baekhyun and the other sentries coming back should be a celebratory moment. Minseok should be relieved that Baekhyun was unscathed and safe, returning in victory. No more trolls bothering him and Grandma and the gate.

Instead, Minseok is feeling otherwise. Day after day goes by fast, soon it's almost time for him to go back to work, back to reality. It was further emphasized by a message from his boss, looking forward to seeing him in the office on Monday. Soon he will have to say goodbye, again.

It's not helping that his affection towards Baekhyun and Jongdae is growing fast. Whenever he sees the two faeries chatting and teasing each other, a part of his heart breaks little by little. How can he leave behind these moments of happiness? How can he leave these two endearing faeries behind? Can this summer never end?

"Hey, Min." 

The nudge on his arm causes him to jump. He blinks repeatedly, refocusing on Baekhyun and Jongdae who are sitting across him with worried eyes. 

"Are you okay? You have been zoning out very often recently," Jongdae asks, his eyebrows taut in concern. 

"I…" Minseok isn't sure how to speak his mind. He did tell them that he's only here for some period of time, but he hasn't told them that he is leaving tomorrow. 

It's Baekhyun who eventually says it for him. "Don't tell me you are leaving." 

It feels as if lightning struck him. Minseok freezes, unsure of what to say.

Baekhyun turns to him. Minseok has seen his potent puppy eyes whenever he pleads, but this look isn't like that. It's brimming with tears threatening to fall. It hurts to see the usually cheerful and mischievous Baekhyun like this. 

"Can't you stay?" His voice is small and quivering, Baekhyun sounds so fragile and vulnerable, breaking Minseok's heart even further. "You are already here. You have seen Avalon. Your family welcomes you. We want you… We are finally together… Can't you stay?" 

If it's up to Minseok, he would. Being here makes him so happy, so loved, more than he has ever experienced before. If Minseok can be selfish... but don’t people always want the things they can't get?

But then he thinks of his empty apartment, dust must be collecting here and there. There are bills and taxes to be paid. Tasks and papers on his work table, emails that must be piling up in the past few weeks. 

"I can't."

"Please?" Baekhyun cries out in desperation.

Minseok shakes his head. He is an adult, he has responsibilities. He can't just leave them all behind, as much as he wanted to.

Baekhyun is full-on sobbing now, leaning on Jongdae's chest. Jongdae cuddles him, patting his head in an attempt to calm him. Jongdae too, has tears in his eyes but he seems intent to not shed them. He murmurs, consoling the other faerie, "Baek, dear."

"Dae…" Baekhyun whines.

"I know it's hard… but Min has things to do. Just like your job and mine." Jongdae is trying to be strong, but his cracking voice betrays him.

"But… are you happy, Min? You seemed so stressed when you first came here…"

The words hit hard. His job isn't something that he enjoys doing. It stresses him out. It drains him, being enslaved to the corporate world, caught in the rat race. But he must do it. Because he needs to put food on the table and the rent won't pay itself.

Seeing how emotional Baekhyun and Jongdae are, Minseok breaks down in tears too. "I don't want to go too… Working sucks, but I have to." More like, being an adult sucks. 

He doesn't know how long they stay there, letting their hearts out and bare. Crying in frustration regarding the restrictions of adulthood. And also crying in happiness – celebrating their meeting, their friendship, their love and the good memories they share. 

Baekhyun finally wipes the last of his snot and tears. "I still hope you will stay, but it's your call in the end. May you find happiness, Min."

Jongdae gives his hand a squeeze and grins. "Please remember us. And know this: we are always here for you. We love you and only want you to be happy." 

Minseok takes one last look at the two faeries he has grown so fond of and attached to. There are many things to be settled and taken care of, but he has made up his mind.

"Thank you for everything," Minseok says, embracing the two of them. "I have to settle some things first, but wait for me. I'll be back." 

It's not just an answer, but also a vow. 

After all, Minseok knows he will always belong here. Home.

  
  


🌻🌼🌸

  
  


####  **Epilogue**

The leaves are slowly changing color, from green to yellow and some to orange. The temperature also drops bit by bit, making Baekhyun rub his hands together at times for warmth. Jongdae has started to fuss about his clothing, reminding him to wear something warmer. Fall is coming, marking the end of summer. This year was probably the best summer Baekhyun has ever had in his life.

Ever since Minseok emerged from his sprout, blinking and staring at him with huge almond eyes, Baekhyun had fallen in love. They have been together ever since. Their happiness doubled when Jongdae joined. Everything was good, until the fateful day of separation. He missed Minseok very much, waiting for the day they could see each other again. 

Meeting Minseok after so many years made his heart sing in joy. Although Minseok didn’t remember him and their childhood, Baekhyun doesn’t mind. Minseok is healthy, beautiful like he has always been. And he was here, in flesh. 

When Minseok had to leave for the third time, it felt as if his world was crumbling, the happiness he held onto was threatened to be snatched away. But Minseok made his choice. Baekhyun wept and Jongdae too was devastated, but life goes on. 

Things remain the same for Baekhyun – watching over the gate and the house, driving away intruders that occasionally stumbled into the forest – the same old stuff. Whenever Baekhyun sneaks and peeks into the house, Grandma still looks happy and healthy. She makes Baekhyun think of Minseok, whether he’s doing fine wherever he is, and whether Minseok remembers him. 

He still remembers though. 

_“I’ll be back,”_ that was what Minseok said.

Baekhyun holds on to that promise. Even if he has to wait again, he will. Thankfully, faeries have a long lifespan, he will wait as long as it needs to be.

One day, he takes a walk out of the forest. Everything is still the same – the flowing stream, the green grass, the flowerbed and the log, even the sweet Avalon scent in the air. But it’s different without Minseok here, without his curiosity, his gummy smiles, his voice. Heck, Baekhyun even misses his scowls and snaps he gets whenever he teases Minseok.

“Baekhyun!” 

At first, Baekhyun thinks he’s just daydreaming, and the sound he hears is only in his mind. But then the same familiar voice calls again. He turns around, ready to find the garden empty like usual and be met with disappointment.

But apparently, Minseok is really there, still in his light ash blond hair, clad in his shirt and coat. Smiling, like an angel. Without thinking, Baekhyun rushes to him, trying to feel him in his embrace, to ensure that he’s not dreaming. 

It’s solid, it’s real. Minseok is really here. 

“You really came back,” Baekhyun sighs and leans on Minseok’s shoulder, inhaling the sheer soft cherry blossom scent emanating from Minseok. 

Minseok chuckles. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“But how? I thought you have your job in the human world and all –”

Minseok pulls away from the hug, his beautiful cat-like grey eyes staring at him straight into his soul. “You told me to find my happiness. My previous job didn't give it to me so I decided to quit."

Baekhyun can't believe it. "But then, how about your rent and all that stuff?"

Minseok smiles at him with pride and satisfaction. "I found a job that I can do from home, which is much better. I can stay here with Grandma, and visit you and Jongdae from time to time." 

"But why?"

Minseok fidgets, seems flustered, but he says it anyway. "I love you all too much to sacrifice and let you go.” 

Joy is bubbling inside of him. Minseok is back. Minseok chooses happiness, chooses him, and Jongdae. 

“I’m glad,” Baekhyun says with the sweetest smile he can muster. “I love you too. Welcome home, Min.” 

🌻🌼🌸

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CBX fic!  
> Thank you for reading all the way~  
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and feedback, I really appreciate it.


End file.
